Second chances
by Dracovolan
Summary: AUish. what would happen if Haku was granted another chance at life, but came back a little... different. Fic is back to life after 2 year Hiatus!
1. The Beggining

Second Chance.  
  
AN: this is my first Fanfic, but i'm not unfamiliar to writing them. I hope this I o.k. For y'all.  
  
Onto the story.  
  
Haku's eyelids flew open. He placed a hand over his heart. It had seemed so real, he could feel the pain of it, so it couldn't have been a dream... Could it? It was at this point Haku started noticing what was wrong. He was inside a house. It wasn't where he and Zabuza lived. It was... his home. Haku was now convinced that he was dreaming still, when he heard a voice. His MOTHERS voice. Haku felt his eyes fill with tears. He had always wanted another chance to hear his mother's voice, even if it was in a dream.  
  
"Haku, sweetie, its time to wake up! You know what day it is!" called his mother from outside his room.  
  
Anxiously, Haku looked for his calendar. His heart leapt into his throat. It was his birthday! This might turn out to be the best dream ever. In a rush, he knocked into the bedside table and clutched his knee in pain. Then he realised it couldn't be a dream at that point. He hastily wiped his eyes on his kimono as he heard his mother coming in.  
  
"Happy birthday sweetie" she said smiling at Haku, who immediately froze in puzzlement. Sweetie? Haku's mum had never called him that before. Just then Haku's father came in. Haku's stomach did a back flip. He felt both pleasure, and hatred. "Happy birthday Haku, How are you feeling?" he said, smiling warmly. Haku couldn't help but feel happy. Haku's father next words brought him back to reality. "Daddies little girl is growing up fast"  
  
That's chapter 1, please R&R to tell me to keep going or not. 


	2. The Bunny

AN: Well, in under a day, I got two positive reviews, so im gonna keep it up Onto the story!  
  
Haku gaped at him. Haku's jaw dropped, and began to speak wordlessly. Both Haku's parents chuckled. "Get dressed, we're going out for ice cream later" siad Haku's mum, smiling broadly. Haku remembered that mother Loved Ice cream, a lot more then anyone should. Just mentioning the word seemed to make her grow 20 years younger. Haku forced a smile, and waited for His (for the moment) parents to leave. After they did He rushed to the closet. Girls clothes. Ran to the bedside table. Full of makeup. It was official. Haku was a girl. Haku then smiled for real.She had been given another chance, and this time, she could make it right. She looked around for her Gii and Hunter Nin mask, but couldn't find it anywhere. She realised she hadn't become a hunter nin yet. So, Haku just grabbed a pink kimono, and slipped it on, found a pair of slippers, and started looking for her parents.  
  
The house was exactly as Haku remembered, down to the last carpet stain. Haku bounded down the stairs, full of glee and hapiness, and didn't ntoice her dad until she knocked straight into him. Haku fell over, and rubbed her head. This would take some getting used to, usually it was the other person who fell over. She apologised hurrily to her dad, and bounded into the living room.  
  
Haku's mother was sitting in the living room, smiling broadly, in the middle of the room, was a quivering package. Haku eagerly ran to it, and started unwrapping it. Her parents stood over her, and grinned to eachother. Haku reached inside the box and pulled out...  
  
"A Rabbit!" Cried Haku, cuddling it close to her, while her parents laughed. The snow white rabbit stared curiously up at Haku, and started sniffing at her. She gently placed it on the floor, and ran to her parents, hugging them forcefully. After 2 minutes she finally let go, and started thanking her parents, giggling while the Rabbit sniffed around her ankles, and tickled the sides of her feet. "atleast when you're a girl" thought Haku "you can be open, you don't have to be heartless... don't have to be a tool.." she thought about Zabuza, and smiled. She wondered if he got a second chance. Then something struck her. She had to make it up to Naruto and his friends, she remembered they came from kohona by the insignia on their protectors. She thought for a while, and a plan formed in her head, she would stop her parents from dying, she would make it up to Naruto and Co. and she could live a happy life.  
  
Atleast, that's the plan. What she didn't know is nothing really goes according to plan...  
  
Ok, Chapter two is done, and, since someone suggested it, this will probably turn into a HakuxKaka...Kidding! It will most likely tuern into a HakuxNaru 


	3. To Kohona!

AN: Haku has a rabbit, ain't it amazing  
  
Onto the story!  
  
Haku strolled alongside her parents, sucking on an ice-lolly while her parents chatted. She was just glad to be in their company. Eventually she started noticing places, and even a few old people, it was like reading the same thing an hour later, it all just floods back. She didn't even notice her parents were talking to her until Haku's Dad gave her a small jab in the ribs. She giggled a bit, and looked up. "For the fifth time Haku, what are you going to name the rabbit?" he said chuckling at the dazed expression on her face. "Oh...umm I don't know, maybe Chester or something." She said finally realising what he had said. "Is something the matter? I mean you've been awful silent today," he said, looking at his daughter with concern. Haku looked up at him with a small amount of fear, and even torment on her face.  
  
"Well...I was wondering..." Haku blushed a bit, not even knowing why "would we be able to move from this snowy village? Its just I-I ...huh?" Haku looked at her parents in surprise, as they had both sprouted identical grins. "We have It covered" Said Haku's father. "We were going to tell you tonight" Added Haku's Mother "We're planning on moving to the Konoha Hidden Leaf village," they said in unison. Haku sighed, and squirmed with pleasure. This was working out great.  
  
"So when are we leaving?" asked Haku eagerly, the sooner the better. She had a lot of making up to do. And she was eager to see what training to be a Konoha Ninja was different to the way that Zabuza had trained her. Haku's parents smiled. It seemed that her asking had taken a lot of stress off of them.  
  
"We leave tomorrow morning, and we'll arrive within the day. Hopefully there will be refreshments on the boat," chirped Haku's Mother.  
  
"They best have" grumbled Haku's father "I could of bought enough food to last us 2 whole years for the same price as those damned tickets."  
  
Haku giggled, and followed her parent's home. She locked herself in her room, after getting a glass of water however, and made sure the windows were tightly locked.  
  
"I've done this hundreds of times before, but now I can actually have fun with my advanced blood" she whispered to herself. She flicked her wrists around, and performed a few one-handed seals. The water inside the glass rose into the air, and formed a ball. Haku reached out a hand, and felt its smooth cold edges. She then smiled, and started doing more seals, changing the Water bubble into various shapes, including a rabbit, which Haku's own pet sniffed at enthusiastically, until Haku giggling too much, lost concentration, and ended up drenching the Rabbit with its former companion. She fell asleep easily afterwards, and eagerly waited for the coming Day.  
  
The boatyard was all too familiar to Haku, when she had been orphaned in her other life, she had frequently tried to sneak onto boats, to try and get away. She was always found, so she gave up, and just sat on the streets after a while. Haku shivered, remembering the cold nights. The boat set for Konoha was big. Really big. And, as it transpired, did have refreshments. Haku eagerly boarded with her parents, and began waiting impatiently to dock at Konoha.  
  
Then, she realised if she was going to become a ninja, she'd have to show her parents that she had the advanced blood that their village feared. While her parents were out on deck leaning on the rails, she came over.  
  
"What is it darling?" cooed her mother, hugging Haku tightly "Sea-sick?"  
  
Haku (who was looking rather green) shook her head, and pulled her Father closer as well. She tried to speak, but her throat had closed up. She gestured at the water, then herself, but to no avail. Finally, she swallowed hard, and performed a one handed seal, and brought up a large blob of water from the sea below them.  
  
"H-Haku!" cried Haku's mother. She wrapped her hands around Haku, and looked up frightened at her husband, whose face had fell.  
  
"Well...well, it's a god thing we're not home, because something bad would happen sweetie" he said after a while, his voice trembling as much as his wife. But, he smiled and patted Haku on the shoulder. "Well done, its beautiful"  
  
Haku's heart leapt. He wasn't mad. He was... smiling. Thank god thought Haku, thank god.  
  
The house they had was very nice. It was a lot bigger then the one in the snowy village the scenery was a lot better as well. Lots of greens and oranges instead of whites and blues. Haku had looked around eagerly, and her parents had said it was o.k. To explore, so that was what she was doing.  
  
She hid silently in the tree, watching the other kids. None of them noticed her. She smiled; she would be accepted, right? She dropped down.  
  
The three Kids looked round at once. Haku looked at the one with long black hair, and started backing away. He (or she, Haku couldn't tell) had white eyes. And was staring at Haku, who immediately backed of, and tripped on the tree roots. There was also one with a pudding bowl haircut, and bandages all round his arms. He was looking puzzled at her. The girl there (who had two small balls of hair on her head, reminding Haku forcibly of her rabbit) took a step forward.  
  
"Hi! My names Tenten, are you new round here?" she said, staring Kindly at Haku, and offering a hand to pull her up. Haku took it thankfully, and smiled.  
  
"My Names Haku, my family just moved here, its.uh nice to meet you," stammered Haku. The white-eyed boy still hadn't looked away. The other one however came over to greet Haku as well.  
  
"I am Lee! It is a pleasure to meet someone as beautiful as you, Haku!" he proclaimed, making Haku blush. She was getting used to being a girl, but that was just...creepy.  
  
The white-eyed boy came over, and looked her up and down once, then nodded. Tenten elbowed him, and then introduced him.  
  
"This is hyuuga Neji," she said, trying to hide the blush on her face. Haku could tell that she liked him. A lot.  
  
"Nice to meet you... that's a interesting name..." stammered Haku, trying to make small talk. The white eyed boy, Neji looked at her with his emotionless eyes, then said:  
  
"It's the name of the Kohona's finest clan, the Hyuuga's. You obviously are new"  
  
He was really cold towards Haku fro some reason. Haku couldn't understand. She tried again, big mistake.  
  
"So, what's with the hair? Haku asked nervously. His eyes gleamed for a minute, and then he began to walk off.  
  
"Umm, nice meeting you Haku" said Tenten, walking after Neji, trying to make him slow down.  
  
"We will meet again Haku, I promise" said lee, sticking out his thumb (A/N: couldn't resist the urge to put in the nice guy pose)  
  
Haku blushed, and watched them off. She returned home not long after, and her father immediately called for her.  
  
"Guess what's happening tomorrow sweetie?" he said, smiling at her.  
  
"Umm, we're going to go sight seeing?" asked Haku, sitting down.  
  
"No, you're starting your dream. You're becoming a Ninja. Starting tomorrow you're a Konoha Ninja academy student."  
  
Took me ages, sorry y'all. Next chapter should be up soon. 


	4. First Day

A/N: I forgot to put the disclaimer in the other three chaps, so im making up for it here  
  
Disclaimer x4: I don't own Naruto, however many times I've put it on my Christmas list.  
  
Onto the story.  
  
Haku winced, and sucked her thumb where the senbon had pricked. It was finally done however, and she could go to sleep perfectly, knowing that her new gii, and all of her Ningu were ready. She slumped into bed, and ripped off a spare piece of cloth, and wrapped her bleeding thumb in it. It was perfect, exactly the same as her old one, down to the last thread. She looked down at Her rabbit, then struck by inspiration, picked it up and held him infront of her.  
  
"Your new name, Mr bunny, is Zabuza." She announced, and fell asleep cuddling the poor rabbit.  
  
The next morning was hectic.  
  
"you have checked, double checked and triple checked you have everything?" cried Haku's mother frantically, wringing her Hands.  
  
"Yes, I've told you eight times" sighed Haku. "I know where the building is, I have everything, and I won't start any trouble, o.k?"  
  
Her mother beamed and shooed Haku out with a "don't be late". Haku strolled down to the academy. It was a lot bigger and more intimidating then she thought when she had seen it the day before. She swallowed hard and went in.  
  
Haku was amazed. She walked in, and saw the most unlikely people. Naruto, who was going to the front of the class, the raven haired boy she had "killed" and the pink haired girl, next to him. Haku waited politely at the door, and watched as Naruto took position at the front.  
  
"Now remember, it's just the simple Henge Jutsu, you can do it Naruto," said the teacher at the front, trying to instil Naruto with confidence. Naruto smiled, and mouthed something, that Haku lip-read as "Ramen". Naruto then did something so funny that Haku almost fell over laughing. Transforming, not into another person, but into a half naked girl, Naruto stood inside the clouds and blew a kiss at the teacher, whose nose spouted twinjets of blood. Haku giggled shyly, announcing her presence.  
  
"Ah, yes, you're the new student aren't you?" said the teacher, stuffing toilet tissue into his nose. "Haku I believe" he said in a professional manner.  
  
"er...yeah, I'm Haku" whispered Haku shyly, as half the class was now looking at her.  
  
"Well, take a seat, there's one up there, next to Hinata," he said, pointing to a white eyed girl near the back of the class. Haku shuffled up the aisle, trying to block out the whispering, and even worse, the boys gaping open mouthed at her (to the obvious annoyance of certain girls round the class). She found her seat, and sat down silently, feeling her face burn as people turned round in their seats to look at her.  
  
"Well, next student, come up to the front please" Iruka started, trying to regain the attention of the class, not too much avail. It was several minutes until people stopped staring at Haku. Just as well, another minute, and Haku's face might have melted. Haku found that this was time for her to look around, and as she turned, she came eye to eye with the girl next to her.  
  
"O-oh! Gomen nassai!" she whispered, quickly turning her attention to the front of the class. She looked very familiar. It was the eyes... she had seen eyes like that before.  
  
"Neji?" asked Haku, raising an eyebrow. The girl turned quickly in all directions, and muttered "where?" before turning back to Haku.  
  
"Do you know Neji nii-san?" she asked, her large white eyes giving Haku the same unpleasant feeling that she was being stared through, but at least this girl (Haku assumed it wasn't Neji) was nice.  
  
"Yes, I met him yesterday, you don't look much alike for siblings" said Haku, trying to start a conversation (the only way Haku remembered to start a conversation was "you have the same eyes as me" and saying that to Hinata would be...stupid.)  
  
"W-we're not ac-actual sibling, we're j-just cousins" whispered Hinata, who didn't seem to be very keen on the subject. Haku smiled, and offered her hand.  
  
"Konichuwa, I'm Haku" said Haku smiling. Hinata looked at Haku's face for a second or two, then shook her hand.  
  
"Hy-Hyuuga Hinata" she stammered, and smiled warmly. Haku's heart leapt, she had made a friend. Her first friend that wasn't using her. She felt her insides flood with icy cold at that thought, and her eyes started to fill with tears at the thought of Zabuza-san. She quickly ducked under the bench like desks, and cleared her eyes.  
  
A few hours later...  
  
The class roared with laughter as Haku transformed into a very disfigured Iruka. His nose was at least three times too big, his lips had blown up. And his scar stretched to his ears. Iruka shook his head, and smiled encouragingly at Haku.  
  
"A bit more concentration and you'll have it," he said, placing a hand on her shoulder as she transformed to normal, her face burning again. She shuffled back up to her seat, as the others laughed. She could pull off devastating secret techniques, easily capable of killing, but she couldn't use a simple transforming skill? Something was wrong.  
  
"You'll get the h-hang of it, d-don't worry," whispered Hinata consolingly. Haku couldn't help but smile. Being around Hinata was almost as good as being with Zabuza.  
  
"I think we'll take lunch break now, class starts again in 50 minutes" Iruka stated, before leaving the classroom. There was a genral mummur as the students hoisted their bags onto their shoulders and left. Haku had already lost Hinata in the crowd, and suddenly felt alone when...  
  
"Ehehehe! Nice one!" cried the hyperactive ninja, clapping Haku hard on the shoulder. Haku turned to see a bright blue eyed, spiky blonde haired boy right next to her face, and he was grinning so much that is should be illegal.  
  
"your Naruto, aren' you?" she said, smiling back. He cracked an even bigger smile, and moved even closer  
  
"yup, #1 loudest ninja in all of kohona village! And future hokage! Uzumaki Naruto!" he proclaimed, with such enthusiasm, that Haku laughed.  
  
"I wish you luck in that" Haku said, smiling almost as much as Naruto, and trying to forget their last encounter  
  
"He needs luck, being the Dobe he is" came a cold voice from behind them, as the other boy walked past. "I'll give you a yens worth of free advice, stop hanging around pople like dead last over there, or you'll turn into an even bigger Baka then him." He continued, and strolled away. a small vien throbbed in Naruto's forehead  
  
"grrr... stupid Sasuke, always acting cool, I'll kick his ass one day" Naruto mumbled, and walked out, waving a small goodbye to Haku. Haku however didn't hear him, because inside herself, she felt a new emotion towards the dark haired boy. He was cold, cruel, and everything, but..."  
  
He was cute. Really cute. 


	5. Down goes the prodigy

Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto...Dang  
  
Onto the story!  
  
Chapter 5: Down goes the prodigy  
  
Hinata shook Haku by the arm, and even waved her hand in front of her eyes a few times. Losing hope, Hinata thought about it, then pointed at a wall, crying, "is that S-Sasuke-kun?" this caught Haku's attention, and bought her back to reality  
  
"Oh, umm, sorry about that" said Haku, rubbing the back of her head in a very Naruto-like way. She set off, chatting with Hinata, and trying hard not to bring up any topic about Sasuke. It was weird. The other times she had encountered Sasuke, nothing had happened. Something seriously weird was going on inside Haku, and she was sure it wasn't any of the food she had eaten.  
  
Hinata led Haku over to a shady corner, away from all the hustle and bustle of the other students. Hinata unpacked her lunch, and smiled.  
  
"I h-have more then enough, would y-you like to share?" she asked, tilting her head, and choosing her words carefully for some reason. Haku was on the pretence of asking her, but thought it might seem rude.  
  
"Arigatou Hinata-Chan" said Haku, bowing her head. Hinata looked genially surprised at being addressed like this, since only her little sister, Hanabi, ever called her that. Hinata blushed light pink, and started sharing out the lunch. Just after it had been divided out, and the two friends were about to start eating, a high sharp voice interrupted.  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't the silver eyed freak, and the new kid," said a tall girl from the tree branches. She dropped down, accompanied by another girl. Haku quickly looked at Hinata, seeing if she was going to defend her self. The pair of girls advanced on them.  
  
"Hey, look, they have food Momo-san!" cried the fatter girl; pointing to the mini feast Hinata had lain out. The tall girl, named Momo, sneered and grabbed an apple from the proceedings.  
  
"The freaks don't need this food" Momo scoffed, and gave a signal to her fat companion to dig in. Momo took a bite from the apple. Almost instantly, the apple was skewered, and dropped to the floor covered in senbon.  
  
Haku, who had pulled out several senbon, on the pretence of crossing her arms, had tossed each, with 100% accuracy, straight into the apple. She turned cold eyes onto the two girls, who where positively shaking with fright. The fat girl had even dropped the armful of food she had grabbed.  
  
"Now, I suggest you two go away," said Haku calmly, as if discussing the weather, "otherwise, I might lose my temper, and you wouldn't want that would you?" she added, waving another senbon around. The two girls watched it, trembling.  
  
"Oh, and just before you go..." Haku said "if you so much as mutter a name about Hinata, then I swear, I will use you for target practise!" she said, tossing the senbon, straight through the small gap between the girls, and into the tree's trunk.  
  
"LETS GET OUTTA HERE AISHA!" screeched Momo, grabbing the fat girls arm, and dragging her away. Haku smiled at their retreating silhouettes, and turned back to a shocked Hinata.  
  
"If they have any sense they'll leave you alone now" said Haku grinning. Hinata's large silver eyes overflowed with tears, and she flung her arms around Haku.  
  
"Ar-arigatou H-Haku-kun" cried Hinata, sobbing on Haku's shoulder. "N-no-one's ev-ever stuck u-up for me before!"  
  
Haku felt a really warm feeling inside; she had done something for someone who hadn't asked for anything. It was a nice emotion Haku had never felt before. Hinata let go, and smiled, wiping the tears from her eyes, and with that she buried her face in her arms.  
  
At that moment, an orange jump suited Ninja came crashing through the bushes, to where Haku and Hinata sat. He was grinning and laughing as ever, and grabbed Haku's hands  
  
"That was so cool!" he practically screamed "with the needles, and the apple! You really showed them! Could you teach me to do stuff like that, huh? Huh? Huh?" at this, Haku blushed, and beamed. Naruto then turned his attention to Hinata.  
  
"Oi, Hinata! Are you o.k? They didn't do anything did they?" he said, darting all around her, checking for something. Haku could see only a little bit of Hinata's pale face, and at this point, Hinata was one shade away from being a tomato.  
  
"Is all this food yours Hinata? Can I have some? I'm starving; all I've had is a cup of instant ramen for breakfast! Can I please?" begged Naruto, his eyes glazing over at the sight of all the food. Hinata looked up at Haku, who nodded, grinning  
  
"I'm gonna check the rest of this place out, you two enjoy your time together" Haku said, rising to her feet, and winking at Hinata. She strode off, wondering how exactly Naruto could say so much, so fast in one breath.  
  
It was quite confusing. She didn't even notice where she was going while thinking about it, among with other things, until she bumped into...  
  
"Hey! Watch where you're going!" said a cold voice. Haku realised a few seconds too late, that she had collided with none other then Uchiha Sasuke. They had both fallen to the ground, and the Raven-haired boy was already on his feet, dusting himself off. Still shocked, Haku quickly murmured, "you should watch where your going as well" before getting up. Unluckily Sasuke heard.  
  
"I already told you to watch yourself, you're already as clumsy as dead last. Now get out of my way," he said in a monotoned voice, shoving Haku out of the way. Haku could feel her temper rising, and caught up with him.  
  
"Oi, Sasuke!" she cried  
  
"Hm?" was the only answer she got. The Uchiha boy hadn't even turned to face her.  
  
"Shobu Desu." Haku said coldly. Sasuke turned round and looked at her in the eyes.  
  
"If I were you, I'd walk away now, you wouldn't want to get hurt, would you?" he said, in the same calm, infuriating voice.  
  
"What's the matter Sasuke? Chicken!" cried Naruto's voice from nearby. He seemed to have a skill of popping up anywhere something was going on. Hinata was also with him, still red, but she looked as though she was o.k. Now. A small crowd was gathering around them, and eagerly waiting for something. Sasuke, obviously not wanting to be branded a chicken, took up a fighting stance. Haku smiled. She knew all of his moves. If she could just see them once more, she could figure out an easy way to defeat him. Sasuke made the first move.  
  
Sasuke rushed in, delivering a swift punch to the spot where Haku had been standing. Even if she was a bit younger, and a bit more inexperienced this time round, Haku was still fast. She had easily dodged, and followed up with a kick to Sasuke's calf, making him fall to one knee. Not to be outdone, Sasuke swept Haku's feet away with a kick, and sprung to his feet as Haku fell. His face was getting more serious now. He was trying to anticipate Haku's next move. Haku however, rose unsteadily. She had landed a lot harder then she should have, and she had injured her side, and so the kick she attempted was sluggish, and missed. Sasuke used this to his advantage, and delivered a quick punch to her gut. Haku fell to her knees, and gasped for breath. Sasuke turned his back to her, obviously thinking that was enough.  
  
"Your lucky you're a Girl, otherwise, I'd have knocked you out." He said in a voice that said quite clearly "your worthless". Haku didn't like him at all now. It had seemed stupid to like someone so...so arrogant! She managed to get back onto her feet, and she coughed up a very small amount of blood. The crowd around was shocked they had all thought it was over she thought. Even Hinata did she thought, looking into Hinata's pale eyes.  
  
"The Uchiha's we're a great clan, known for their Doujutsu, and easy mastery of Katon Jutsu's, correct?" said Haku in a weak voice. Sasuke turned abruptly, and stared daggers at her.  
  
"The clan I'm from has an advanced bloodline ability as well. Being able to make liquid into solid objects with our chakra. And our fight has taken us straight to a source" she gestured at a fountain nearby "and we're also famous for something else..." she said, finishing her sentence by rushing at Sasuke, one fist rose.  
  
As she had predicted, Sasuke had stopped her punch, with both of his hands. Perfect was the only word Haku could think of. "We're also famous for one handed seals! And your other hands are occupied! She said, letting out a small triumphant laugh. She twisted her hands round, performing various seals, as the crowd gasped, and "ooh"'d and "Ahh"'d. she finished with a half Tora seal, and the water from the fountain began to raise up, "Secret technique, flying water needles" she said, as the water began to take shape. Sasuke let go of Haku's fist, and paid more attention on the thousands of needles now pointed at him. Haku moved her hand, and each of them went straight at Sasuke with a loud THUNK.  
  
There was a scream. Most of the female genins in the audience had fainted. Naruto on the other hand cheered.  
  
"Yeah! Take that Sasuke!" he jeered, raising his hand, and shouting incoherently.  
  
Haku sat onto of Sasuke, holding his arm behind his Back and resting her sandaled foot on the back of his head. In front of him, the needles had turned back into water as one, and splashed onto the floor. Haku had used this time to tackle Sasuke, and subdue him. She smiled and stood up, giving Sasuke space to breath. He got up and dusted himself off. He glared at Haku, and shot the words "nice strategy, but I'll get you back for it". Haku paid no attention to him, and turned back to the crowd.  
  
"Well, I've took him off his high horse for a while. People like him are really annoying." Said Haku, flicking a stray piece of hair out of her eyes. She smiled and walked over to Hinata and the cheering Naruto.  
  
"Nice one! You took out Sasuke! Yeah!" cheered Naruto, jumping around the two girls as they walked away form the stunned crowd.  
  
"Just I-in time t-too, Class st-starts in two m-minutes" said Haku, and smiled at Haku.  
  
Haku smiled back, and ended the conversation just as the bell went.  
  
"How's that for a first Day?" 


	6. A lil' gift

Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto. Aint that a kick?

Onto the story!

Chapter 6: A lil gift. 

"How's that for a first day? " the words circled through Haku's mind. She couldn't remember what had been happening, she only had vague pictures. A fat and thin girl standing over a large lunch set out on the ground, and a purple haired girl, that Haku knew was looking away ashamedly. Haku knew her name... what was it? Hinata. That was it. Hinata. She was a nice girl, very shy, and she liked Naruto. The kid Haku fought. The kyuubi boy. Weird how he's so much different from when I met him. And then a black haired boy, the other one she had fought in the mirrorsâ she saw him running, one fist raised. And then â backwardsâA man with a large sword over his back. Zabuza san, the man who had been a father to Haku. Who had took her in when nobody would even look at her. And his mouth was moving, but Haku could barely make out a word. She listened more intently.

"â ku â ku â aku â Haku!"

Haku's eyes opened a tiny bit.she seemed to be lying down. She could see Hinata's pale face, and paler eyes. She also saw Naruto's golden hair.Haku tried to sit up, but found it a tremendous strain. Still, she managed to half sit, half slump up. She was in a room with creamy yellow walls, and was lying on a small table. Naruto and Hinata were gathered round her, and so was their teacher, Iruka.

"Nani? What happened to me?" Haku croaked, her throat felt complelty dry. She assumed Sasuke must have took a cheap shot, but that wasn't his style. She looked at Hinata, who looked terrified, and then to Naruto, and saw him not smiling for one of the first times. His face drained of colour made him look a lot like Hinata. Iruka was the first to speak.

"well, after your small "scruff" with Sasuke, you blacked out, no doubt due to the tremendous stress your jutsu put on you. May I also say, that your ninjutsu was quite amazing, and with one hand none the less" he said, smiling warmly.

"Yeah! Iruka-sensei's right! That was awesome Haku!" chipped in Naruto, face back in the familiar foxy grin he always wore. Hinata smiled, and opened her mouth, but no sound came out, so she closed it, and smiled again.

"umm â am I in trouble Sensei?" asked Haku, very slowly, as if it might make Iruka change his mind.

"actually Haku, you are,on the contrary being rewarded. Don't make it a habit though, im not always this kind" he said, and indicated a small box near Haku. Naruto frowned, and looked at Iruka.

"Not always this kind" he mimicked "Iruka sensei, you don't have a mean bone in your body!" he continued, his grin almost fixed onto his face. He then hesitated and looked at the box. Haku could see the confrontation in Naruto's mind.

"_Lets ask what's in the box"_

"_no, that would be rude"_

"_where the hell have you been for the past 11 years! This is the first time you've ever said something!"_

"_Like you would listen anyway!"_

"_oh yeah, your going down conciounce!"_

"_oh yeah!"_

Haku shook her head and ran her fingers throuhg her hair. Everything was getting a bit clearer now, and a bit more easy to comprehend. Haku smiled at Iruka.

"Arigatou Sensei" she said, attempting to bow, and ending up hunched over.

Iruka laughed, and waved the sentence away.

"now if you excuse me, I have a class to teach. When your feeling better, you can come and join us. You are free to with her Naruto, and you to Hinata" he said before leaving.

"Haku â please, don't get up anytime soon, we're missing genjutsu practise!" Naruto pleaded as soon as Iruka was a safe distance away. Haku smiled, and pulled the box towards herself.

"any idea's what this could be?" Haku asked. Both of them shook their heads.

"Oi, Hinata-chan, why don't you use your byak-whatcha majiger?" said Naruto. Hinata blushed at being adressed that way, especially by Naruto. She quickly performed the appropriatre seal.

"Byakugan!" viens bulged around Hinata's eyes, putting her silver white pupils under strain. She let out a small gasp, then smiled widely at Haku.

"I think y-your going to l-like your gift H-Haku-kun" she said softly, almost in disbelief. Haku opened the box slowly, thn closed it fast.

"wow â im at a loss for words " was all that Haku could sayâliterally.

"what is it?" asked Naruto, tryting to look insdie the box. Haku carefully closed it, and hugged it close to her chest.

"Th-that's amazing Haku-kun " said Hinata, her byakugan de-activating.

"What is amazing?" Said Naruto a little louder.

"has this ever happened before?" Haku asked, finding her voice.

"Has what happened before!?" said Naruto, even louder then last time.

"I r-really don't know" said Hinata, shaking her head in shock.

"Haku! Hinata! Whatisinthebox!" Naruto half shouted at the two girls

Haku grinned, and knew that they were aggitating Naruto.

"I wonder if this will aff-"Haku begun, when she looked down, realising the pressure from the box was gone, due to the box not being there. Naruto had managed to grab it without either girl noticing.

"aww man! This aint fair!" growled Naruto. He smiled half heartedly, and gave Haku the box back.

Slowly, Haku reached into the box, and pulled out A Hitai Ate.

She was officially a Kohonagure Ninja.

She was a genin after one day.

"this isnt fair" groaned Naruto "now we have to wait ages befroe we can catch up to you!"

"a-actually Naruto-kun" Hinata chipped in "we have our Genin tests towards the end of t-today"

after this statement, Narutos eyes lit up, and he punched the air.

"your only a few minutes ahead Haku! Im gonna be a genin in no time at all!" he declared to the world.

Hinata smiled at Narutos statement, and Haku grinned, before tying her Forehead protector to her head.


	7. Fear the lake Demon

A/N: Sorry for the short-chapters, i've read through other stories, and realised mine are, lacking, to say the least. I'm gonna try and update at least once a week grumble Baka-school grumble

Disclaimer: honestly, do I even need to put one here anymore? I DON'T OWN NARUTO

Onto the story

"Speech"

Thoughts 

Onto the story

Chapter 7:After school fun.

It was a nice warm evening in Kohonagure, the sun cast long shadows from each building, which suited Haku perfectly. It allowed her to sneak upon Hinata, keeping a safe distance.

Part of a ninja's life is betrayal, and Hinata would have to learn that the hard way.

Haku threw her weapon, aimed straight for Hinata's head. The projectile made its way, and hit its target. Haku winced. She didn't want to see this.

The water balloon exploded over Hinata's head, dousing her in freezing water. She let out a gasp, and activated her byakugan, to try and find the source. Haku hadn't thought about Hinata's all seeing eyes, and remained hidden. Hinata let a smirk creep across her face, as she crept along the opposite wall, and rounded the corner. Haku barely saw Hinata's water balloon before it struck.

"Kuso! That one feels like you stuck it inside a freezer for an hour!" exclaimed a soaking Haku, pulling her sopping bangs out of her eyes.

"Gomen Haku-kun, "said Hinata hurriedly, trying to get the cold water out of her hair. "Arigatou for helping m-me train Haku-kun, target-practise with H-Hanabi is very dull"

Haku smiled, and stretched. They had spent their first half an hour celebrating their new title as genin of Konoha with "target practise". Haku preferred to look at it as a chance to help a friend.

"I'm gonna l-let my father know I passed, h-he might be proud of me" said Hinata, a note of uncertainty in her voice. She raised a hand at Haku, and leapt off from rooftop to rooftop.

Haku was exhausted; she had spent most of the day doing something or other. All she wanted to do now was get off her feet, and maybe take a small nap. She spied a small lake, across the village, with some nice trees hanging over for shade. Ideal for Haku, so she took off full speed.

When she arrived, she settled down, taking off her sandals, and dipping her feet into the nice cooling water. She lent back into the shade, and cleared her mind. This was a lovely spot, perfect for a day like this. She began to doze off.

A giant red fox 

_Pressure beyond belief_

_A boy with claws fangs and whiskers..._

"Haku-kun! Good to see you again!"

Haku opened her eyes quickly. These stupid nightmares, or visions, or whatever they were, were starting to annoy her. She looked ahead into Ten-ten's round brown eyes quite near her face. Ten-ten gave a start, and stepped backwards.

"Oh, Gomen Haku, I didn't realise you were asleep, I thought you were just settling here. We come here all the time after training with Gai-sensei," she said, after regaining her composure.

"Gai-sensei...?" asked Haku. Big mistake since lee was around.

"Gai sensei is the single, most greatest Jounin in this village!" lee practically screamed.

_Is everyone in kohona this enthusiastic? _Haku thought to herself

"Gai sensei is the greatest Ninja in the fire country, he can lift mountains, and is knowledgeable about everything and-"Lee went on, his rant about his great teacher not being silenced, until Ten-ten clamped a hand over his mouth.

"So, you're a Kohona Ninja now Haku? You graduated in one day?" she said, her voice full of curiosity. For the first time, Haku noticed that they all had their own Hitai-ates. Ten-tens hung round her head, much as most Ninja had it. Neji's also hung there, but two small pieces of cloth hung down from it. And lee was wearing his own red one like a belt.

"Maybe Iruka-sensei was trying to get rid of me or something," said Haku, rubbing her eyes. It was starting to get a bit darker, the sky had turned a deep purple colour, but Haku could have sworn that all she did was close her eyes.

"So, Haku-kun, have you had fun in Kohona?" chirped lee, finally stopping his rant on Gai. Haku nodded, still trying to rub her tiredness away.

Neji, who hadn't got the very best of first impressions from Haku, was leaning against a tree, his pearly eyes half open. He was exhausted enough to copy Haku, but would not let himself do that. Never show signs of weakness. Never show emotions full stop. Neji's way of life had made him extremely anti-social. But Haku's next sentence caused his eyes to fly open, and a small amount of anger cross his features.

"So far I've made two new friends, Hinata-Chan, And Naruto-kun" Haku said happily, satisfied that her eyes would stay open on their own. Neji leant forward, and begun to walk off slowly. Lee and Ten-ten looked up at him. So did Haku.

"Oi, Neji! Wait up, I need to ask you something!" said Haku, her brain back in action. She leapt up, and fell in stride beside him.

"Neji, do you know Hinata-Chan at all, I mean, you both have white eyes, and are from the hyuuga clan. Right?" she said, almost struggling to keep up. Neji was evidently trying to shake her off. Suddenly, he stopped and turned to Haku, fixing her with a cold stare.

Haku visibly flinched. The coldness in that look was intense, enough to freeze the sun.

"We've met," he said simply, before continuing walking. Ten-ten waved goodbye as she ran to catch up, and lee followed not to long afterwards. Haku sighed. She counted on her fingers.

People to try and make peace with: Hyuuga Neji, Uchiha Sasuke 

Haku sighed, and looked round for her sandals, she couldn't find them. She swore they were somewhere, but they weren't anymore. Haku sighed, and begun to look for them, giggling as the grass blades tickled the soles of her feet.

"Kuso, where are they" she moaned, after almost 10 minutes of searching.

"Ne? Is that you Haku-kun?" said a far off voice. It had gotten a bit darker, but not so much she couldn't identify a bright orange jumpsuit in the distance.

"Oi Naruto, what are you doing round here?" said Haku. She hadn't seen him since he went back to class to take the genin test.

"I'm allowed to be here just as much as you are," he said, almost seeming hurt.

Haku smiled, and continued her search.

"Have you seen my sandals Naruto? I cant find them anywhere, I swear they were just here..." she trailed off, seeing Naruto holding them.

"How did you...?" she asked. Naruto grinned his famous fox grin.

"Haven't you noticed anything different Haku-kun? You wont get your sandals unless you notiiceee" he sung. Haku rolled her eyes, and then looked at Naruto.

"You passed the exam Naruto-kun! Congratulations!" she said pointing at his hitai ate, in place of his goggles.

"Yeah, yeah, just now! Wait till you see my new jutsu Haku! Watch this!" he said, putting four fingers into a seal.

"Kage buushin No jutsu!" he said, and four over Narutos appeared around Haku.

"Cool, Ne?" each Naruto said, grinning. She could almost feel the pride leaking off of Naruto. She smiled, and applauded him politely

"Can I have my sandals back now Naruto-kun?" she asked, it was beginning to get cold, and the last thing she wanted was to catch a chill.

"Aww, but Haku, you sounded so Kawaii when you were giggling" said one of the Narutos, and the four other began moving in closer.

"Naruto-kun...what on earth are you planning!" said Haku, now panicking. When she had fought Naruto, he had seemed sane...enough

"Get her!" Cried the original Naruto, and all five pounced on Haku.

Her scream ran through the clearing, causing birds to fly from their trees

"Na-narutok-kun! Stahahap!" Haku managed between giggles, as each of the Naruto's began a devastating tickle attack against her. Each Naruto grinned, and kept going, causing Haku to plead with them even more.

"Haku-kun, you look so nice when you smile, why don't you?" asked one Naruto. Haku was beginning to get annoyed.

"Naruto-kun! If y-you don't stahahap now y-you'll be sorry!" She said, in the most threatening voice she could muster while giggling hysterically.

Now it was the Naruto's turn to laugh.

"What could you do, laugh at us until our ears explode?" said one Naruto; in what he thought must have been a good comment. In retrospect, it really wasn't.

Haku was using this as a perfect opportunity for practise. She was focusing her chakra now; even while something else distracting was going on. A large blob of water rose from the lake, and slowly, but surely made it's way to the group. She let go of it with her chakra, and doused all five Narutos in Icy cold water.

"AIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!" cried Naruto, as each Kage buushin exploded in a puff of smoke. "FRRREEEZZZIINNNG!" He cried, dancing around to try and get the icy water out of his clothing. Haku tapped her foot on the grass.

"Naruto-kun..." she said in an Icy voice. Naruto slowly turned his face to hers, cold sweat dripping down his neck.

"Gomen Nassai Haku-kun! I was being possessed by evil demons of the lake...and umm...umm" he said waving his hands, and slowly backing away

"That was actually kind of fun" she said, walking over to Naruto, in the pretence of giving him a hug, and then hitting him so hard across the back of his head, that a lump came up, and that lump had a lump on it.

Naruto trembled and tried to push the lump back into his head.

"G-Gomen" he said, his eyes spiraling. His eyes returned to normal after a pause.

"Ano, I know, I'll get you some Ramen to make up for it!" he said. Haku was about to say no, and that she had to be getting home, when her stomach rumbled. She thought longingly about the lunch she gave up so Naruto and Hinata could have some alone time.

"If it's ok with you Naruto-kun" she said, snatching her sandals from him, just incase the lake demon tried anything

A small while later at Ichiruka's...

"Oi old man! What's taking so long!" yelled Naruto, banging on the counter. Haku sighed, and waited for Naruto to calm down. If ramen didn't appear instantly, he was annoyed. Apparently ramen was his favourite food, and he went hear often.

"Cool your Jets Naruto, it takes time to cook!" came a gruff voice from near the back of the ramen stand. Naruto sunk deflated into his seat. Haku couldn't help but grin, Naruto was so persistent.

"So, Naruto-kun, you come here often, Ne?" Said Haku, going on a whim since the storeowner knew his name. Before Naruto could open his mouth, the ichiruka owner came over with two large bowls of ramen.

"Naruto here practically keeps me in business, or rather Iruka-sensei does" he said with a chuckle, handing them a bowl each and a pair of chopsticks.

"One for you, and one for your girlfriend Naruto" he said teasingly. Naruto stood up, and shouted random obscenities at the old man. Haku blushed crimson, but smiled all the same. Suddenly, something appeared in her head.

"Oi, Naruto-kun, what happened between you and Hinata-Chan in the forest?" said Haku, in a very sly voice. It was Naruto's turn to blush.

"Wellllll..." he said, slurping his noodles thoughtfully "Hinata-Chan was crying, and I appeared and saw you doing a trick with your senbon, then, when you left, I went over to Hinata-Chan, and well..." he blushed yet again "We, umm, hugged, and I said that I would protect her from any bullies from now on "

Haku "awwwwww" –ed, causing Naruto to blush even more. He scowled looking up from his Ramen.

"So what were you doing after you became a genin, you and Hinata-Chan disappeared, then I found you sleeping near a lake, after I came out of..." He trailed off.

"Naruto-kun, where have you been? I didn't see you graduate, and neither did Hinata-Chan" said Haku worriedly. Naruto tried to keep smiling, but the usual foxy grin had disappeared, and was replaced with a blatant fake one.

"Well, Mizuki sensei made a deal with me..." Naruto started, and began to explain. At the end, Haku was barely suppressing tears from rolling down her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Naruto-kun, it must have been horrible to find out" Haku said in a soft voice. They had started to walk after they had finished their Ramen, since Naruto wasn't keen to tell everyone. Haku ended up paying but she didn't care, she was to wrapped up in Naruto's story.

"Hundreds of clones punching and kicking you, that's gonna leave a mark" Haku tried jokingly, Naruto smiled, his fox-like grin back in place now.

"It feels a lot better to have it ff my chest Haku-kun, ya know, you're a good listener!" he said enthusiastically. Haku could see her home in the distance, and stopped Naruto.

"Kuso, i'm gonna be in trouble, I was supposed to be home ages ago, i'm sorry Naruto-kun" she said smiling and talking hurriedly." I'll see you at the academy tomorrow, Nata-chan said we get assigned to teams" Haku said excitedly. Without thinking, she kissed Narutos cheek and hurried off home, waving and saying: "Night Naruto-kun!"

Naruto rubbed his cheek, and stared as Haku ran home. A warm feeling exploded inside his chest. Could he be... in love?

A/N: ya, cheesy ending, I know. Hopefully will update later on, every 2 weeks or so.

Thanks to all my nice reviewers so far, I appreciate it .


	8. New Teacher

A/N: Over 20 reviews. Yay : D. also, about the tittle, i've just looked, and its true, does anyone have any suggestions on what I shouild change it to?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or anyu of its characters.

On with the story

Chapter 8 Start: New Teacher.

"aww, he's so c-cute Haku-kun" Hinata chirped, stroking the small white rabbits ears till they lay flat on his head

Haku smiled. "I named him zabuza-san, after... Someone I once knew..." Haku trailed off. Hinata opened her mouth to ask, but decided not to. Instead, she kept stroking the small white rabbit.

Haku sighed, closed her eyes, and leant against the classroom wall. Both she and Hinata had been so anxious about who their teams would be, they had come twenty minutes earlier. Hakus insides squirmed as she thought about teams. What if she got put into one with peoiple she didn't know, people that were nastyand hated her? She shuddered. She hoped she got into a team with Hinata or Naruto. Or anyone except Sasuke...

"ARF!"

Haku's eyes flew open, and she saw a small white blur, coming at Her and Hinata. Haku hurriedly Moved, and jumped in the way of Hinata and Zabuza the rabbit. The small white blur stopped suddenly and was revealed to be... a small puppy.

"Oi! Akamaru, get back here!" yelled a boy running not to far away on the dogs tail. He wore a large grey coat, with furry bits around the edges it was almost like hinta's, minus the small stiched symbol on the side. From what Haku could see, he has a slightly wild expression on his face, and two large red stripes down his cheeks.

He finally caught up to his dog, and started panting, hands on knees. He looked up after catching his breath, and seemed to have a staring contest with his dog.

"Eh! Akamaru, why'd you run off like that huh?" He screeched at the small dog. The dog merely looked at him, and let ot a bark, causing the boy's cheeks to go red.

"I was SO not over sleeping Akamaru! I was just resting my eyes, so I wouldn't fall asleep during Iruka sensei telling me MY team!" he said, his voice full of indignant pride. The small dog barked quite loudly three times, causing the boy to scowl.

"Of course I'll be the leader, i'm a natural at that!" he said, wiping uynder his nose with his finger, extremly cockily. Unless Haku was much mistaken, this boy was arguing with a dog. Which didn't make any sence. At all.

"Umm... Excuse me" Haku said, not making eye contact with the boy. He looked up, glaring from the argument between imself, and his canine, and titled his head to one side, just like a dog. The puppy on the other hand, was more interested in the small quivering rabbit Hinata was holding.

"Huh? oh, sorry about Akamaru, and his LOUD MOUTH" he said, ruffling the fur on top of the dogs head. He looked up, grinning and offered a hand.

"Your that kid that came into our class yesterday, and graduated hours later." He said, indicating Haku. "And you're the pale eyed girl at the back of the class, Hinata right?" he said. Each girl in turn shook his hand.

"I'm Haku, I just moved to konoha two days ago" Haku said, smiling warmly. If she got another friend, then the chances were she might be with atleast one good peron.

"I'm Kiba, of the Inuzuka Clan!" He said, gesturing wildy "I passed the genin test straight away, and I'm just a natural ninja!"

... _ok, maybe not grade A friend material, but still..._

"And this Is Akamaru, be polite Akamaru" he said, nudging the dog with his foot, receiving a bark from the dog.

Seeing that he was 10 minutes early still, Kiba decided to go play with Akamaru, leaving both girls alone. They both sighed and turned their attention to Zabuza the rabbit. Gradually, more students showed up.A boy with hair much like Iruka's lurked in the shadows, leaning against the cool wal, his eyes shut. He was joined by a large kid, who had a large bag of chips with him.A girl with pink hair, and a girl with blonde hair came hurrying past them, neck at neck in some sort of race. Sasuke showed up aswell, and gave Haku such a cold glare, she could've sworn the nearby fountain froze for an instant. And finally...

"Ninja and Ninja-ettes! Make way for the future Hokage! U! ZU! MA! KI! Naruto!!!!" echoed throuhg the class, and at the front of the class, right infront of Haku and Hinata, came a huge explosion of smoke, and out of the midst of it, came Naruto. He turned to see a slightly scorched Haku, and Hinata. He eyed them both fearfully as they advanced on him.

"Umm, sorry, I just wanted to make an entrance and well.... Hehe?" THWACK.

Naruto stumbled up the steps off the class, his eye black and bruised, and his nose slightly tilted to the left. Haku and Hinata walked past him silently, brushing soot off of their clothes. Finally, after a few "mishaps" in class, which included Naruto and Sasuke ... Sharing... (A/N: The Evil shounen Ai-ness!) then Naruto receiving due beating from nearely every girl in the class, Iruka came in.

"Ok class, settle, settle. Now, I know everyones been waiting, so theres no need to beat around the bush. I will now announce your Genin teams of 3." He announced. After he stopped speaking, there was a small amount of muttering. Haku wasn't shocked really, She had seen Naruto in his team of three with a teacher. She had assumed that was how it worked.

"Now, team 10, Nara Shikamaru... Shikamaru... SHIKAMARU WAKE UP!" Iruka yelled, and Haku looked around to see the kid that had kept out of the way, was sleeping with his head on his desk. His raised his head, and Ireuka cleared his throat.

"Ahem, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji" the fat boy that had gone tro see Shikamaru earlier perked up, and stuffed a particularly large handful of chips into his mouth. "And finally, Yamanaka Ino" the blonde haired girl groaned, and buried her head in her hands. Haku lip read her say "Sasuke-kun" and rolled her eyes. She figured she and Hinata were the only ones in the class not head-over-heels in love with Sasuke.

"Next, Team 7. Uzumaki Naruto..." Naruto punched the air, then cringed, feeling his own bruised body. Haku and Hinatas eyes both lit up. They both wanted to be on his team. "Haruno Sakura" The pink haired girl groaned, and shot Naruto a glare. Haku and Hinata sighed unhappily. That meaned that there was a cahnce that only one of them would get on his team. "And Uchiha Sasuke" Sakura Cheered, whilst Ino Glared at her, and Naruto Glared at Sasuke, wiping his mouth on his sleeve again.

A few other teams of genin throughout the team, then it started to make Hinata and Haku anxious.

"and Lonav Ocrad completes team 3. now team 8. Hyuuga Hinata" Hinata became extremly focused, and Haku crossed her fingers. "Inuzuka Kiba" The dog boy let out a "Yahoo!" and punched the air. "And Haku... umm... your first name isnt on here" he said with a sweatdrop, and put his clipboard down. Haku and Hinata let out a small cheer at the same time, and smiled widely at eachother.

"You are dismissed for Lunch, afterwards, you will meet your Jounin sensei's afterwards..." Iruka noticed his classroom was emptyu after saying "Di" so gave up, and retiried to the teachers lounge for some well neeed aspirin and coffee. (( A/N: If I had to so much as be in a classroom with people Like Kiba, and Naruto, I'd have the mother fo all headaches )).

"I'm so glad we g-got into the same group H-Haku-kun!" Hinata said, very cheerfully. She and Haku had met in the same spot as last time, and Hinata was setting out a lunch again. Haku never really minded eating. She closed her eyes as Hinata set everything out, and reminiced the few good times she had shared with her Zabuza-san.

_It was on Haku's 11th birthday. He _(( A/N: at the time )) _had finally mastered his secret jutsu, his trumpcard. And Zabuza ha praised him, by the silent nod, and ruffle of his hair. He had took it a step futher, by taking Haku to a restaurant in the nearest village. Haku had eaten to his hearts content, which wasn't that much. And since Haku became so full, he could barely stand straight, Zabuza had given him a piggy back to their small house. It was Hakus favourite memory. It was something he remembered, why he was fighting for his Zabuza-san._

"Anou, Anou Guys! Why didn't you invite meeeeeee!" came a whiny voice from the bushes nearby. Both girls sighed in unison, and put one arm in the buhs, yanking Naruto out.

"Ehehe " he said rubbing the back of his head, and helping himself to the mini feast laid out infront of him. Haku took a single bar of pocky, and began eating, chewing thoughtfully.

Haku was just about 9 years old. The White rabbit as on the move again. Haku could be the fastest Ninja in the world, and still not catch this creature. Zabuza-san was the only person who could cut it off as it hopped away. Haku remembered chasing it through a thorn patch, tearing all of his skin and gii. Zabuza-san had found him, andraised a hand, showing he had caught the rabbit, which hungby its ears revolving slightly, and a look of bitterness upon its tiny face. After getting home, Zabuza had gotten a strange blue liquid, and put it on all the scratches, which burned like crazy, but Haku said nothing, and zabuza gave him that silent nod, and hair ruffle, that meant he as proud to have a strong weapon like Haku.

A rustle in the bushes stirred Haku back to normal. She looked around to see Momo, and Aisha, the two girls Haku had met not to long ago.

"U-umm... we came to say Gomen to Hinata-Chan" Momo stuttered, holding out a small package, which turned out to be food, which was "Hand picked by Aisha". Hinata smiled softly.

"Arigatou, I f-forive both of you a-anyway" she sai,d with a small noding bow. Both girls returned it, then ran away from the area as quick as possible. Haku smiled to herself, and finished off her pocky.

"So, do you two know anything about the jounin sensei's?" Haku said, swallowing the stick of candy. Naruto, who had rice all around his mouth shook his head, and went back to his meal. Hinata looked up, thoughfully.

"W-well, a Jounin is the f-fourth level a shinobi c-can be, so they must be g-good" she said, staring at Her half eaten lunch, and smiling.

"Man, Hinata-Chan, you sure are all knowledge-ab-able!" Naruto said between mouthfuls, causing Hinata to blush, and play around with her fingers. Finally, the bell rung once again, and the trio set off back to class.

"Aww Man! Why is our teacher taking soooooo long!" Naruto wailed. Team 7 and 8 where the only teams left, and Naruto seemed to be going insane. Team 10 had been taken away by a bearded jounin not to long ago. Team three had been taken away by a female jounin with red eyes, which Haku had hoped might be their teacher. And gradually, the other five teams left. Even Haku was starting to get impatient. Hinata sat patiently, whilst Kiba was deep in conversation with his dog.

"So what? Being on the same team s TWO grils give me double the chance"

"Bark"

"Whadda ya mean Half the chance! It's not like your gonna meet a lovely puppy while I lead our team against enemy Ninja."

"Bark"

"Yes, I AM gonna be the leader, I always am"

SMASH

All 6 genins practically leaped out ofthier skin, as through the window came four kunai, drawing a purple cloth. The kunai attached themselves across the room, folding the blanket outwards, and revealing the text "Super Important Special Jounin!" on it. and in a huge cloud of smoke Materialised a woman, with purple hair, a large coat, and fishnet costume.

"... Naruto-Kun, are you sure you have No family in Kohona?" Haku asked meekly, looking at the teacher in surprised awe.

Naruto's jaw hit the floor. "I have SO gotta learn hwo to do that!" He said, leaping up from his seat. Sakura sighed, and re-focused her attention on Sasuke. Sasuke let out a small snort of laughter.

"Why make yourself seem even stupider then you are, Dobe?" he said, paying no attention what so-ever to the jounin, who was tapping her foot impatiently.

"Umm, Hello! Jounin teacher Hear. Important, and super cute, Mitarashi Anko! PAY ATTENTION TO ME!" She half cried, trying to get, not so much the rooms attention, but probably the whole academies.

"Gomen-nassai Anko-san" Hinata said cautiously. She seemed a bit too much like Naruto, and she had found out from Haku that Naruto could create shadow clones.

"Ah, I see atleast one person on my team has manners..." she looked down at her hand, where she had obviously written the names of her students.

"So you guys are Haiku, Haluga Inata, and Inazaku Kibble?" she said, slowly. Each of her new students sweatdropped, and introduced themsleves quickly, before setting off onto the rooftop of the academy.

"O.k Team 8, or from now On, Team Anko" she said with pride "I'm your jounin teacher from now on, so I just wanna go round, and learn a little something about you all, alright?" she said. Kiba raised a hand.

"Well, I'm Inaka Kib...Inuzuka Kiba, and this Is Akamaru, And I wanna become a great Ninja! "he stated. Haku smiled, as did Hinata. Anko chuckled.

"It isn't as easy as that Kiba, but that's a nice ambition, next you" she indicated Hinata.

"Anou... I'm H-Hinata of the hyuuga c-clan. Umm... my ambition is t-too change myself, a-and get someone t-to notice me" She said, playing with her fingers, and blushing at her statement. Anko grinned very widely.

"Aww, that's Nice Hinata. And if you need any advice on the noticing..." she trailed off, then indicated Haku. "and you?"

"Arigatou Sensei. My name Is Haku, And I sarted this academy yesterday. My ambition is to help my friends, and... To Protect all those who are precious to me"

Chapter End.  



	9. Anko's Test

A/N: Oy… I really need to use spell check after finishing a chapter…

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any of its characters. I do however, own a small potted plant.

Chapter 9: Team Anko.

Chapter Begin.

Splash!

Naruto stumbled, and kept running. Another large ball of water was trailing him fast.

"Gomen Haku! I didn't know! Your parents said it was okay to come innnnnnn!!!!" he screamed tearing down the hallway, pursued by a large ball of water, and Haku wrapped in towel, with a look like thunder on her face.

"Naruto-kun, YOU-SHOULD-HAVE-KNOCKED!" she screamed at him, pelting yet another ball of water at him, catching him straight on his neck, and drenching it with cold water. Naruto let out a yelp, and kept running. Haku followed after, and saw her parents as she ran past. She backtracked to them, and gave them a betrayed look.

"Why'd you let him in while I was showering!" she asked. Both Haku's parents shrugged, and said, "We thought he would have knocked" before setting off around the house. Haku sighed, and went into her room to get dressed. It was around 6 in the morning, and each genin team had to meet their senseis at a training area. Or at least Haku's and Narutos team did.

Haku stumbled out of her room, clumsily tying her green gii top around her large brown sweater-skirt. She waved a hurried goodbye to her parents, and sped past them, hoping to find Naruto. She didn't have to travel far, she found him at the ichiruka ramen stand nearby, and ended up dragging him away. Haku shook her head. She didn't get Naruto sometimes... She had remembered he was enthusiastic, but the fact he could be so hyped all the time.... Eventually, the two friends reached the training ground, and went their separate ways with a wave. Haku found Hinata and Kiba talking quietly while waiting for Anko.

"Oi, Haku! Where ya been, we've been waiting for ages" Kiba yelled, his loud voice cutting through the silence. Haku mumbled apologies, and looked around for their teacher. She was nowhere to be seen. Hinata sighed.

"I turned up f-first. She's 2 hours late already. Do y-you think something could have happened?" Hinata asked, her eyes full of concern. Akamaru barked, and Kiba nodded in obvious agreement.

"Akamaru says that she's a Jounin, and that he doubts anything could happen to her Hinata-Chan," he said, smiling. Haku kept looking around.

"I think she's coming, I can hear footsteps, and sense chakra…" Haku muttered, and Kiba and Akamaru immediately became very very still. Hinata began looking around as well, her eyes focused, but not in her byakugan. Suddenly, a nearby tree burst open, revealing the female Jounin. She stepped out brushing her self off, and grinned at her students.

"Ah, so your all finally here" she said happily. Haku noticed that Ankos small duster-like tuft of hair was tilted to one side, and that her eyes weren't completely focused. Also, her grin was lopsided, and she wobbled as she moved.

"Your still asleep sensei" Haku said suddenly. Anko stopped walking towards the, and blushed.

"Of course not… I was waiting for you all in that tree... and um…" Anko stopped mid excuse, and had the grace to look embarrassed. Hinata shook her head, and Kiba whispered silently to Akamaru, who let out a yip, and growled at Anko.

"Oh man, I'm already off to a bad start. Lesse. Well, you're all here, and your all in a bad mood anyway, so I might as well get the bad news outta the way"Anko said with a shrug. Her face turned serious, and she locked eyes with each of her students in turn.

"Your not officially genin yet, your only qualified to be genin, and you can only become a proper genin, if you pass MY test" Anko went on, a trace of a smile over her face as she mentioned her own test. Kiba shrugged, even though it was obvious he was worried about another test. Hinata looked extremely put out, and Haku knew she couldn't look much better. It wasn't that the test might be hard, but taking into account how serious Anko was for once, it must be something bad.

"You see this forest? This will be our test area, your test, is to get these" she held up two small bells, before attaching them to her large coat "From me. If ya don't gettem in the hour i'm giving ya, then your not qualified to be genin. I'll give ya a minute to get ready, and then we'll start momentarily. Haku, can I have a quick word?" Anko asked, placing a hand on Haku's shoulder, leading her away from Kiba and Hinata. Haku gave her a puzzled look, and Anko smiled, in an almost motherly way.

"Haku, I have to ask ya not to use any techniques that'll eat up your chakra too much okay? This place is full of traps, and if ya run out of chakra, and fall into something nasty…" Anko trailed off. Haku nodded, and muttered "Hai sensei" although she was quite upset. Obviously Anko didn't think that Haku had much control on her chakra yet. Haku realised Anko was still there, but now she had a wide grin on her face.

"And very well done of taking down tori-head" ((A/N: just look at Sasukes hair. Two wings, and the tail all in his hair, COINCEDENCE? I THINK NOT! )) Anko said, giggling to herself "he was way to cocky " she said tapping her nose, and smiling. Haku lightened up, and smiled at her sensei, and began to check her equipment.

"Okay Team Anko!" The Hyperactive Teacher finally announced, "The test begins…Now!" she finished, and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Each genin gave a nod, and jumped to a separate tree and began making their ways through the forest.

**Kiba and Akamaru: **

"Yahoo! This is TOO easy. We just have to track sensei down by her scent" Kiba spoke excitedly to his companion, who let out a bark. Both of them ran across the branches, until they found a clearing, reeking of Anko. Kiba held out an arm to silence Akamaru, who had been barking when he picked up on Ankos scent, Kiba looked around, and saw the teacher sitting on a low branch of a tree. They took cover in a bush not to far away, careful not to make a sound, or any thing to alert their unsuspecting teacher, and snuck underneath, so they could get a good view. Kiba lay on his belly, and crawled forward slightly. He got a better view of Anko, who was giggling slightly to her self and reading…

"A romance novel? Guh… what kind of teacher reads stupid books in the middle of a dangerous situation?" Kiba whispered and groaned, nodding as Akamaru gave a quiet "yip" of approval. Not to far away, another team-battling teacher sneezed, before resuming.

Kiba rummaged through a pouch on his waist, and brought out a few smoke bombs. He took careful aim, and felt Akamaru stiffen next to him.

"Ready Akamaru?" Kiba whispered. He looked round, and came face to face with Anko. He let out A Bark-like shout of surprise, and bolted out of the bush, seeing Akamaru where Anko had been.

"What? Kawimari no jutsu? But... we were silent!" Kiba growled at his smiling teacher, who came out of the bushes, dusting herself off.

"What can I say, I have sensitive hearing," she said with a smile and shrug her calmness started to get to Kiba, who clenched his fists, and realised he still had his smoke bombs.

A small grin played across the dog like boys face as he stared down his teacher. She occasionally made eye contact, but mainly read her romantic slush. ((A/N: no offence to people who like romance novels… I think they're just…any who)) Kiba waited, and as Anko turned a page, he launched his attack.

"Haaaaaaaa! Take this!" he said, jumping backwards, and tossing his smoke bombs, and landing near Akamaru. He started doing rapid seals. "Joujin Ninpou! Joujin Buushin!" he barked, finishing his seals, getting down on all fours, and letting Akamaru jump on his back. He flipped up a soldier's pill from a separate pouch, and Akamaru turned a reddish brown colour, and began growling at the purple cloud. Finally, there was a small POP and cloud of smoke, and the transformation jutsu was complete.

Anko meanwhile was making no attempt to get out of the smoke, but rather was trying to clear away the smoke round her book. She heard faint sounds outside the smoke, but paid no attention. He was only a genin, all he'd try to do now is attack from the smoke, and Anko could just dodge, even if she couldn't see. A genin wasn't gonna get the best of her…right?

Wrong.

The original Kiba signalled his copy to go one side while he took the other, and each of them ran into the smoke, using their noses as guides. They found the unsuspecting Anko near the middle of the smoke. The original Kiba dived straight at her.

"Good, but not good enough Kiba-kun" Anko said with a smile, catching his hands as he dived for her, and parrying the attack by tossing him back from where he came. She sensed Kiba, but didn't sense Aka-Kiba, who landed two feet straight into the Jounin's back, making her cry out in pain and surprise. Both Kibas disappeared into the smoke again, and began prowling around, cutting through the smoke, but leaving no signs. Anko didn't panic, but was in fact quite impressed.

"That was a nice try Kiba-kun, but I wont fall for it twice" Anko stated, watching the smoke around her. She began to focus chakra to her feet, and waited till she sensed his moving chakra. The real Kiba came crashing for her, as did the Aka-kiba, and Anko released the chakra seconds before they crashed into her. Even while colliding with his dog, Kiba attempted to grab the bells, but to no avail whatsoever. Anko easily landed on her feat outside the cloud of purple smoke, and waited for it to clear. Both Kiba and Akamaru were lying on the floor, small spirals for eyes, and tongues hanging comically outside their mouths. Anko couldn't help but grin at the sight.

"Too bad" she said happily, while she waited for him to awake.

When he finally did, he found himself pinned to a tree, looking up; he saw that his hood was stuck to the tree with Senbon in a heart pattern. He looked forward to see Anko standing there, with a large cheesy grin on her face.

"You said my romance novel was a stupid book Kiba. That's not very nice, so I'm gonna have to make you understand romance, and how BEAUTIFUL it really is!" she said, slowly advancing on him. Kiba's eyes widened, and he let out a howl like scream.

Haku 

Haku looked up suddenly as a scream reached her ears. She looked in the direction of the sound, and shuddered.

She kept leaping from tree branch to tree branch, trying to find the source of the sound, but to no avail. She figured helping out a teammate was important, but she hadn't seen hide nor hair of either companion since the start of the test. She sighed and threw several senbon at the forest in front of her out of frustration. She didn't expect to hear the words: "Own! Son of a…" before seeing a blur heading in her direction. Haku quickly hid amongst the tree's foliage, blessing her green gii for camouflaging her. She watched as Anko emerged in the clearing, holding her shoulder, where small specks of red were blossoming onto her trench coat. The lavender haired Jounin scanned the area, searching for whatever had thrown senbon at her (( A/N: I know it should whoever, but you never know those birds, always chucking things at innocent jounins… ))

"Haku-kun, you can stop hiding now," yelled the Jounin teacher as she started walking in the opposite direction, making Haku half-slip from the tree in shock. She managed to steady herself, before leaping casually down to Anko.

" I guess you'll want these" Anko said, tossing the two bells up and down in one hand, and smiling sweetly at Haku. Haku watched the bells intently, and in a blur, whipped out a senbon, and threw it with pinpoint accuracy, spearing both bells into the tree behind Anko. Anko's eyes became very small for a second, before widening, and bringing a smile to her face.

"Very nice Haku, very nice…" she said slowly, before flashing another grin. Haku readied herself, drawing four senbon in each hand, so she could attack with ease. Anko's and Haku's eyes met for a moment, before both darted in the opposite direction. Haku began frantically tossing the senbon in a widespread pattern, hoping to catch her sensei in the middle of running, but each senbon fell to the floor, and Haku saw just in time, a grey blur heading in front of her own running path. Forcing chakra to her feet, Haku pushed off the ground, releasing the stored chakra, and leapt over the blur, revealing itself as…

"A dulled Kunai?" Haku murmured to herself. "If Anko sensei isn't taking me seriously, then I'll have to make her!" Haku thought, performing seals.

Anko hurriedly scanned the place Haku had vanished at. She saw the kunai fall to the ground with a "thud" but saw it make contact with a tree, instead of a student. Anko quickly rummaged through her large trench coat pockets, and pulled out:

"Dango! Ahh, lovely lovely dango" Anko sang to herself, causing Haku's eye to twitch involuntarily.

Anko popped the small stick of dango into her mouth, and chewed thoughtfully. Haku could barely stop herself from face faulting of her tree. Finally, another Haku appeared in a small cloud of white smoke, alerting Anko of Haku's location.

With no time to spare, both Haku's leapt down. Anko slowly removed the wooden stick the dango had been on, and tossed it at one of the Haku's, which disappeared instantly. Anko "Tut tutted" before looking at the remaining Haku, coming full speed at her.

" For shame Haku. I thought you had more sense then to come head on against an extraordinary Jounin such as myself" Anko said, and stepped to one side, letting the remaining Haku crash into the ground, and…

"Disappear?" Anko said disbelievingly. She turned around just in time to see a green and brown blur heading straight for the bells, still nailed to the tree. Anko's eyes widened in shock. Haku had managed to hide her own chakra, and give false chakra signs to two buushin clones, as well as sneak to the other side of the clearing, without alerting Anko whatsoever. Theses chuunin level tactics. Maybe she shouldn't have underestimated this kid. She seemed…different.

"Caught out sensei?" Haku called, not to far off target. Anko wouldn't be able to run all the way over and take the bells, even if she focused chakra to her feet. Haku reached out one hand triumphantly, and felt something cold, and slightly slimy touch her skin. She looked down; too see a slender brown snake, attached to the hem of her brown sleeve. Furthermore, there were two attached to her thick wooden sandals, and one to her other sleeve, holding Haku firmly in place midair. Haku looked at her teacher in astonishment, and saw the snakes were coming from her sleeves.

"Not caught out. But someone was caught, eh?" Anko laughed at her own, rather lame joke. Another long brown snake shot forth from her sleeve, and grabbed the bells in its mouth, before recoiling, and planting the bells in Anko's outstretched hand.

"Now, what to do with you…" Anko thought aloud, watching Haku twist around to try and get away from the snakes. Anko looked up in the treetops, and then smiled evilly. Haku looked into her teacher's eyes, and saw them become very small.

"A ninja must learn about Camouflage Haku. A ninja must learn" Anko said, matter-of-factly. Haku's eyes widened in horror, and she let out a small gasp of fright.

Hinata 

Hinata hated being alone. She was very insecure when she couldn't see or hear anyone around her. But at least she did know she was safe. She had scanned the entire area, 20 feet around her with her byakugan, and saw no one, and no signs of movement. Hinata sighed, a sat on the forest floor, nervously scanning around every 5 or so minutes. She knew she wouldn't be able to get a bell; she lacked the strength to be able to get one from a Jounin. But if she at least tried to, she wouldn't be letting herself down. Hinata sighed, and stood up, scanning around herself once more, before leaping into one of the tree's, and bringing herself higher and higher until she had a large view of the whole area round her without even needing her byakugan. She relaxed against the tree and started breathing heavily. She really didn't want to be doing this. But she had to prove herself.

Anko on the other hand had no chance to relax, and was having a hell of a job trying to sneak up on Hinata. Every time Hinata so much as moved her head, Anko would have to switch position as quick as possible, just in case Hinata could see her. Anko finally managed to get near enough to Hinata without any signs of her noticing. Ankos hands flew into a few quick seals, and she blended against the tree's trunk, and began moving upwards towards her target.

Hinata finally steadied her breath, and decided that she had to do this now, or else she might as well not do it at all. For good luck, she activated her byakugan one last time, and saw Anko creeping up behind her, camouflaged against the tree, using a low-levelled genjutsu. She was obviously under estimating Hinata, or maybe she didn't want to hurt her own students. Either way, she was coming straight for Hinata, and there was only one thing left to do for Hinata.

"Sensei, Gomen Nassai…" Hinata mumbled as she sprang to her feet, and turned round, delivering a blow to her sensei's shoulder, causing Anko to drop her genjutsu.

Anko quickly let go of the tree trunk, and slid down, grumbling loudly as she did so.

"Stupid…byakugan…ruin…plan…squish dango… all nasty an' sticky…" were a few of the words Hinata heard as her sensei began sliding down to the grounds below. Hinata leapt down through the branches of the tree, into the small clearing, where Anko was dusting herself off, and pulling a squashed stick of dango out from her trench coat. Hinata could not help but feel she wasn't the most serious of teachers, but

Still…

"Sensei, please fight me" Hinata stammered as she took her gentle fist stance. The series of moves ran through Hinata's mind as she stood still, her byakugan activating as she placed her hands forward. Anko looked up from clearing squashed dango from her trench coat, and gave Hinata a surprised look.

"You didn't seal my tenketsu when you hit me Hinata-Chan. Are you holding back on me?" Anko asked, waving her finger. Hinata looked away and mumbled under her breath, which made Anko realise her mistake.

"You mean you… oh, Gomen Hinata-Chan, I didn't know" Anko said, holding her hands up in apology.

Hinata shook her head, and returned to her fighting position. Anko sighed, and took up her own fighting stance, and in no time at all, had moved straight over in front of Hinata without even appearing to move. Hinata opened her mouth in shock, and raised her arms to block any incoming attack. However, it didn't come, all Hinata felt was a slight tingling sensation on her exposed ankle.

She looked down, and saw a tree's root curling round her heel. She guessed it must be one of Anko's jutsu, and immediately seized one of her kunai, and began hacking at the root as much as she could, but to no avail. The root had already wound its self almost up to her thigh, and she hadn't made a mark. Deciding it was pure chakra; Hinata used her last tool available, and focused her chakra. She opened her eyes in her byakugan, and in a swift movement, cut straight through the root with two of her fingers.

She didn't have time to celebrate, as she saw yet another root coming after her. She quickly jumped backwards, and pressed herself against the trunk of the tree, which turned out to be a mistake. The tendril like roots quickly rose up from the ground, pulling there way upwards, and quickly tied themselves round Hinata and the tree, leaving Hinata helpless. Anko emerged from behind the tree, and clapped her hands together joyfully.

"That's all three students, I am so not losing my touch, thank you very much Kurenai!" Anko announced to Hinata… or the world in general, either way.

"I hope your not to uncomfortable Hinata-Chan, this is my shinrin shibaru (( A/N: supposed to be forest bind. My Japanese isn't brilliant ; )) no jutsu, I haven't exactly worked out all the kinks yet…" Anko said, and she ducked to avoid a flailing root that had been on course to decapitating her.

Hinata wasn't exactly listening at the time, since she was so caught up in struggling away from the mad tree. She tried to focus her chakra once more, and use her gentle fist to cut through the tree, but it was difficult for Hinata to concentrate, due to the tree's roots poking at her sides, causing Hinata to lose concentration each time, and have to try hard to keep her giggles in. Anko's "Kinks" were working quite well in her favour. Anko was too preoccupied rummaging in her trench coat to notice her pupils' predicament (( A/N: big words make me seem intell… intelly… smert? )) and after much searching; she pulled out a small timer, and checked it.

"Well, all three of you out, and only 15 minutes till the test are over. I guess I'll bring you together for one last try. You can stay here can't you?" Anko said, making Hinata feel a small twinge of anger, but she said nothing, still keeping her mouth closed to stop her from bursting out laughing. Anko smiled, and then was gone in next to no time. Hinata struggled as much as she could to get away from the tree, but she couldn't do a single thing.

A short time later

Anko emerged into the small clearing were Hinata was trying to escape from her captor, and she had still made no edge ways. Anko set down Kiba and Haku nearby, and then, after a few seals, managed to release Hinata from the tree.

"Well students, I have to say, I am impressed with all of you, but as good as you are individually, not one of you managed to take a bell from me. But, luckily for you, I will give you two minutes to make sure your ready again, before I give you the remainder of the test. With that in mind, I need to go find a nice quiet place to read my book. Romance is so beautiful, right Kiba-kun?" Anko said, her voice turning extremely girly at the last sentence. She put her timer on the floor, and without another word, disappeared into the forest. When she was out of sight, the small grey mass formerly known as Kiba groaned.

"Out of all the stupid teachers" Kiba growled, "why did we have to get the INSANE one?" he said, and slowly raised his head.

Hinata who had been holding in giggles for the last 5 or so minutes couldn't help but burst out into a small giggle fit at Kiba's face, and Haku merely smiled, and shook with silent giggles.

The usual red marks on Kiba's cheeks had been smeared, and were now in the shapes of hearts. His face had been covered in makeup, to the point were he almost resembled a girl. And Akamaru stuck his head out of Kiba's jacket after a few seconds, and was revealed to have a new poodle style about him.

Both girls couldn't stop themselves laughing at poor Kiba and Akamaru. After a short pause, it was Haku's turn to grimace. After shaking uncontrollably, Haku winced slightly, and reached into her long brown sweater-skirt sleeve, and pulled out a long twig.

"You know… I think I have to agree with Kiba-kun for the first… and hopefully the last time… Anko-san has to be the weirdest person I've ever met…" Haku said, wincing even more, as she pulled twigs and the occasional nettle from her hair and out of her clothes.

Hinata In turn told her story, and all three of them finally agreed that they NEEDED to get Anko back for this. But they had to start off by getting the bells. At tat point, Hinata finally noticed.

" Ano… if there th-three of us, why are there o-only two bells?" Hinata asked her teammates slowly. Both Haku and Kiba stiffened.

"Umm…" Kiba said slowly, while Akamaru growled quietly. Haku was as puzzled as they were, but finally she came to a conclusion.

"We were put into three man teams… So we're supposed to work as a team… but one of us won't get the bell…" Haku said pausing to think between statements. She looked up at both of them, and then smiled.

"You know, I don't think I particularly want a bell… I think going through the academy test properly this time will be fun you know" Haku said cheerfully. Kiba gaped at her, and Hinata quickly shook her head wide eyed.

"b-but Haku-kun…" Hinata started, but Haku quickly raised her hand. She was looking straight ahead at the timer.

"She'll be coming looking for us soon. But I have a plan this time." Haku said, quickly "She wanted us to split up first time so she could take us out one by one. So this time, we…" Haku started whispering to Kiba and Hinata. After a very quick brief of the plan, they all nodded, and disappeared.

Anko flicked the final stick of dango at the tree, leaving the kohona seal there. She looked around the other tree's in the clearing, and smiled.

"32 seals, almost 90 sticks of dango, and still no sign of them. Well, I guess I'll have to go find them this time" Anko said with a sigh. She leapt up onto the nearest tree, and immediately saw the top of Hinata's head as she ran towards where Anko had just been. Anko smiled to herself.

"They just don't learn" she said tutting, and leapt down to see Hinata still running, past where she had been. Anko raised an eyebrow, and quickly followed. Hinata kept running and eventually stopped in an area with large puddles everywhere. Splashing her way over to a tree, Hinata slumped against it, her hand on her heart. Anko slowly crept behind Hinata, going for the tree approach once more. Not this time though.

Hinata opened her eyes in her byakugan as she reached the tree, but kept her head lowered so she didn't let her teacher know that Hinata could see her. Hinata had to keep herself from running while Anko snuck up behind her. Finally, and Anko blended against the tree with her genjutsu, Hinata plunged her hands backwards, grabbing both her surprised teachers wrists, and forcibly flinging her into one of the puddles.

Anko let out a gasp of surprise as she was propelled through the air, and landed on her back in the puddle. She then saw Haku falling from of the treetops, and performing rapid seals with one hand, while using her other hand to slow herself down. The water around Anko froze suddenly, freezing Anko's wrists and ankles into the water. The hem of her trench coat was also frozen inside the water, making moving impossible. But Anko didn't panic; instead, she began to focus her chakra to her hands and feet so she could burst out. Unluckily Kiba and Aka-kiba came out of the bushes either side of the clearing, and barrelled along the ground, and as they passed, they each grabbed a bell from Anko's trench coat. Anko sat in surprised shock, then realised how cold it was. She burst out of the ice shivering, and then looked at her students in surprised shock.

Haku finally landed, and both Aka-Kiba and Kiba ran over to support her, as she had gone slightly limp. Haku smiled triumphantly, Hinata sunk to her knees, and caught her breath, and both Kiba and Aka-Kiba let out a howl of joy.

"Nicely done Team Anko!" Anko half shouted at her team. " You figured it out, and made a plan…. and acted very Anko like whilst doing so!" She said with a prideful grin.

"nani? By making tons of mistakes then learning?" Haku asked, dragging herself to her own feet, and thanking Kiba and Akamaru (as Akamaru had changed back after letting her go)

"Probably just the first bit" Kiba snorted, punching the Air in victory. Anko grumbled for a second, then looked at the ground.

"Unfortunately, there's only two bells…" she said, and held her hands out in sorrow. Haku opened her mouth to speak, but then Anko continued "and I need them back now, otherwise I can't get my money back" she continued, causing all four members of the team (( A/N: quoth the Kiba: Akamaru too! )) to face fall straight away.

"Umm… did I say something wrong?"

Later that day

"Itadakimasu!" Naruto cried, snapping his chopsticks in two, and grabbing a piece of pork from the grill. Both team 7, and team 9/Team Anko were seated round a table, including (much to Haku and Naruto's displeasure) Sasuke.

"Aw man, can you believe we all passed straight away? We can start doing mission's from tomorrow, and…" Kiba stuffed a piece of fried beef in his mouth, and grabbed another for Akamaru, before continuing to chat to Hinata. Sakura was as usual trying to talk to Sasuke, and making absolutely no progress, and the boy prodigy, stared down at his plate, and poked some pork around.

" … Then I jumped out of the water with tons of clones, and Kakashi-sensei didn't even see me coming, and then I…" Naruto told Haku, making elaborate hand gestures, before Sakura cut in.

"Before you got your self into even more trouble, and ended up dangling from a tree!" she exclaimed, punching Naruto across the back of the head. Haku laughed, half choking on the grilled shrimp she was swallowing at the time, and stared around at her friends. This was one of those memories that she would love looking back on for the rest of her life.

A/N: Damn, I almost forgot about this story! Special thanks to Twilight Faerie for reminding me this existed, and thanks to everyone else who's given me positive reviews! … Just don't expect another chapter for a while ;

The waiter walked down a few tables before finding the appropriate one, and laying a bill on the table.

"And who is paying?" He asked, looking round at the kids seated at the table. Haku turned to Naruto, and found an empty seat, as Did Hinata, finding neither Kiba nor Akamaru. Sakura's eye twitched involuntarily, then all three girls turned to Sasuke in Unison.

"……" Was all Sasuke managed, a huge sweatdrop on the back of his head, and an even bigger vein pulsing in his forehead, before he laid down some money on the table, letting out a huge sigh.


	10. Hows it going? Same old!

A/N: Aiya. I really gotta tattoo onto my arm "remember yer goddamn fic!" or something. Sorry for the HUUUUUUUGE delay.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any of its characters. I do however; own a large stuffed Dinosaur named Mr TEEFAY BITE-EMMS!

Chapter 10: how are you doing? Same old, same old.

Each of the three Genin swiftly took their positions, Hinata behind a large tree, Haku crawling on her belly across the floor and hid inside a bush, And Kiba took a position as high as he possibly could in the small forest. Anko scanned the area, and then finally saw movement.

"Alright, just a bit southeast of your position Haku. Stay perfectly still until they pass all three of your positions…then strike" Anko whispered into the small microphone headset. All three genin nodded, and three smaller shadows began moving into the area. Finally, they reached the middle spot, and each of the three ninja jumped out of their hiding places.

"CAUGHT YA!" Shouted Kiba, as he pinned a small girl to the ground, avoiding being hit on the nose by her flailing limbs. Haku had to lift up one of the younger boys, and hold him away to stop getting pummelled, and Hinata was busily trying to calm down one child holding his breath. Anko sighed into her headset happily.

"Mission accomplished team Anko. Are all three of them there?" Anko's voice crackled over the headsets. After a long pause, Hinata managed to hurry in a "Yes Anko-sensei" before returning to calm the child who was now viciously running into each genin in turn. Haku was too busy to answer, while Kiba was prying the small child from biting Haku's arm, and keeping the small girl, who was smiling evilly, and pinching Akamaru.

"FEEL FREE TO COME AND HELP ANYTIME WILL YA!" Kiba roared over the headset, causing Anko to fall over into the bush she was hiding against. She decided it was about time to go and bail her students out.

Unluckily, by the time she got there, all three students were tied together with the little girls ribbon in the middle of the area, and all had very grim expressions on their faces.

"Did they get away?" Anko asked finally. No student moved, and remained ominously silent. Finally, Kiba spoke once more.

"….WHAT DO YOU THINK!" he screamed at her with so much force Anko almost fell over. Her fringe stuck upwards comically as she untied her students. Haku and Hinata Sighed in unison got up and stretched. Kiba was already bounding around the clearing sniffing a lot.

"They went this way!" he pointed enthusiastically, "we're this close to completing our 15th mission!" he said, grinning as if it was special.

Haku didn't think it was that big of a deal. The other 14 missions had consisted of tidying up a small shop, babysitting two young infants (Hinata claimed she was still picking creamed carrot baby food from her hair) rescuing a cat from a well and a "valuable" snake from up on the hokage mount (the whole team have yet to find out what it was doing up there) and various other menial tasks. So far, this was the only hard D mission Anko could find. And it was turning out quite badly; this was the 4th time team Anko had been beaten by 6 year olds. Haku and Hinata stood up, and stretched slowly. There was no point rushing; it only made the next defeat closer. Anko sighed.

"Well, this mission will have to wait then. The other reason I came up here, is that we're having a Team training session" Anko began, as her students brightened up at the thought of not chasing killer 6 year olds. Hinata raised her hand slowly after Anko paused.

"Yes Hinata-Chan?"

"G-Gomen sensei, b-but don't we usually t-train as a team?" Hinata stuttered, looking at the floor the whole time, and poking her index fingers together. She obviously didn't want to seem like an idiot, or make Anko seem like one. Anko smiled, and then waved her hands.

"Special Team training. As in now we're training with another team, Team 7 to be precise… with kakashi-ku- AHEM", Anko started, and gradually trailed off. "Yes, so we can't be late, so we should get going!" she garbled, and without further ado, she jumped into a tree, and ninja sprinted away.

"… d'ya think she'll notice if we creep away silently?" asked Kiba slowly, as if Anko was still there. Before Hinata or Haku even opened their mouths, he pressed his back against a tree, and began sliding along making no sound. Up until the point he slid right into Anko.

" Oh, my mistake. I meant for you guys to get moving… NOW!" Anko yelled, sending Kiba scuttling back to hide behind Hinata and Haku, his hood blown off his head, and his hair was now pointing backwards. Slowly the team followed Anko over to a training ground with three large logs, and a large plaque. Also there was team 7 and…

"Kakashi-ku…….. Kakashi-san" Anko said, switching tones to a professional voice as quickly as she could and completely fooling all the students present.

Not.

"Yosh. Ok students, me and Anko…San are going to go and… think of a task that will push you guys to your limits and beyond!" Kakashi said, losing heart in his speech as it trailed on.

"… And the winning team gets ramen paid for by the other team!" Anko cut in, and stuck her tongue out at Kakashi as the teams cheered (with the exception of someone. If you can figure it out, give yourself a cookie)

" But until then, we want you to stay where you are, and not cause any trouble…while we think" Kakashi said, and both teachers vanished in a large smoke puff.

"…… Geez, they really do suck at lying don't they?" Naruto said after an awkward pause. Hinata let out a small giggle, causing Naruto to smile, but no one said anything afterward, and Naruto looked a bit downfallen. That was, until he saw Haku and Sasuke both staring at each other, not blinking or looking away, and he saw Sasuke had a look of disgust and distaste (( A/N: and antidistanstabulationterrorism… I had to work that word into this somehow ok, stop giving me that look)) the atmosphere was extremely tense.

Haku recalled Sasuke's words from 2 days ago. "I'll get you back". Haku could not see this turning out well. Her eyes scanned the area, and she found no nearby sources of water. If Sasuke attempted to start a fight, she would have to rely on her less then perfect taijutsu. Unluckily, Sasuke did just that.

Grabbing a kunai from his holster, and holding it in front of his face, Sasuke spoke for the first time in ages.

"Shobu Desu"

And that was it. Haku couldn't refuse and look like a coward. Haku took up a fighting stance, and dug her nails into her palms.

"Oi Sasuke-Baka! What the heck are you doing!" Naruto yelled, jumping in front of Sasuke, but Sasuke shoved him out of the way, and began running towards Haku. At near enough the same time, Haku weaved between Kiba and Hinata, and ran at him, drawing three senbon between her fingers in each hand. The other two members of each team watched in horror as the young geniuses collided.

Sasuke Immediately started slashing at Haku with his kunai. He had gotten a lot better over the small space of time, and Haku was having a hard time blocking each strike, but was still managing to do so. After a particularly violent attempted stab, Haku managed to trap the kunai between the claw like pattern her senbon were in, and yank it out of Sasuke's hand. She looked up with a glint of triumph in her eye, just in time to see Sasuke's foot connect straight into her face, sending Haku into the air, and then smashing into the floor, landing un ninja-ly like on her butt. Haku didn't move for a few seconds, but then groggily got to her feet, wobbling slightly. That one had hurt. And by the time she had got her bearing back, Sasuke was only a metre away, one arm drawn back, and the other arming himself with yet another kunai. Haku threw her arms up blocking the punch which felt like it had crushed part of her forearm, and attempted to grab the wrist which he had a kunai in, but only succeeded in getting a large cut across the back of her hand, causing her to wince, just before Sasuke attempted another attack aiming for Haku's throat most likely, but he ended up making a gash on Haku's cheek, and a small cut across her forehead before Haku slammed her wooden sandal into Sasuke's knee cap, causing him to kneel, then back flip away. Haku realized Sasuke had gotten so much better in two days, or had just let his guard down. Right now he was just toying with Haku, and most probably enjoying it. She thought what would Zabuza-san think of her now, seeing her losing so pathetically and a type of blind rage took over her. Ignoring the fact she was bleeding pretty badly from her cheek and hand, she took out one of her senbon, and ran straight at Sasuke, raising it high, and preparing to plunge it into him. Sasuke readied his already blood stained kunai, and took off straight at Haku. Haku punched down at him, throwing sparks into the air as his kunai shattered against the force of the senbon. He gritted his teeth and pulled back, earning three deep cuts across his arm. Haku grabbed his other arm, and swung, missing his face only due to her hand not responding because of the gash on it. Sasuke pushed her back, and began charging at her. Haku gained her balance, and flew straight at him.

But just before they could collide…

The two where immersed in a large screen of white smoke, and there was a clatter of metal falling before the cloud cleared, revealing Anko holding Haku by the wrists and Kakashi with one arm round Sasuke's neck, the other on the wrist that had been holding the Kunai.

"Now, can you two repeat what we said just before we left? C'mon, think back" Anko said, the lack of seriousness ever present in her voice. Kakashi Gave both Sasuke and Haku a meaningful look with his one eye, then released Sasuke. Anko let go of Haku as well, but told her to sit down while Anko patched her up. Both teams gathered around their respective team mate, and talking rapidly.

Over at Kakashi's team, Naruto had taken Haku's side, and was yelling at Sasuke for trying to beat up a girl, while Sakura was on the edge, not knowing whether to congratulate, or scold Sasuke.

Over with Anko however, Hinata was busy treating Haku's wounds, being supervised by Anko, whilst Kiba was cursing Sasuke with so many foul names that Haku was surprised Anko didn't even look shocked. Anko was however looking at Hinata as she expertly treated Haku's wounds, leaving Haku looking only a little worse for the wear. After some sewing and bandaging, Haku managed to get up with some help from Hinata and Kiba, and Kakashi spoke.

"well, is everyone still feeling up to competing?" he asked, his single eye fixed on Haku, basically only asking her. Haku nodded, and looked at her bandaged hand to try and avoid everyone's eyes.

"Yosha! Well, me and kakashi-san" Anko said it a lot more plausibly, too late however "have decided that for your training, you guys are going to have to complete an obstacle course!" Anko finished, and looked for the reaction on each of the students faces.

Kiba spoke at almost the same time as Naruto, and in the exact same tone.

"Oh, that's original"

by the end of the obstacle course , all of the genins were completely worn out. Naruto was the first to speak up after catching his breath.

"Why…the hell…is this training?" He panted. Kiba took over for him.

"Didn't you realise… we find… tons of hurdles… out in the wild" he said panting like a dog. Haku personally couldn't see what he was mad about. He had done the hurdles better then anyone else. Which was wholly un surprising? There was definitely something more dog like about the Inuzuka clan then just keeping dogs. Haku was jerked back to reality by Hinata tapping her on the shoulder politely. Haku turned to her and saw a small polished wooden jar with the word medicine printed on it.

"Here…" Hinata said quietly pushing it into Haku's hands and smiling, "It should be able to h-help with some of the cuts you got…" she continued, obviously trying to avoid the subject. Haku took it gratefully and smiled, pocketing it.

"Domo Arigatou Hinata-Chan" Haku said, and smiled widely. Hinata blushed shyly as she always did, and smiled back.

"Alright, that's enough for today. We'll meet back here tomorrow same time. Until then, Sayonara" Kakashi said, and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. As all of the students turned round, he reappeared, put an arm around Anko's waist, and they both disappeared.

" oh.wow.they.are.stealthy" said Sasuke in a monotone, and Sakura laughed a bit TOO loudly. The other 4 didn't pay attention to Sasuke, since frankly, he was an ass. (( A/N: THE TRUTH SHALL SET YOU FREE ))

"hey… do you think that maybe Anko and kakashi are…you know…" Kiba said afterwards, which got a much bigger laugh. Although it may have been purely from spite.

The teams separated as they got inside the kohona village, and since neither team won, there was no free ramen. Although Kiba offered to pay for Ramen for Hinata and Haku as they were about to separate. Haku had quickly made an excuse, and watched her two team mates walk off chatting animatedly to each other about something Haku was pretty sure was about her. She sighed and walked down to the lake where she'd seen Neji Ten-Ten and lee for the first time. And sure enough, they were there again, running around the lake. And nearby a tree shouting enthusiastically … was a bigger lee?

"yosh students! Run faster, almost 300 laps now! The springtime of your youth is burning around you, so run!"

He had the eyebrows and GLINT-ing teeth. But Haku could see Lee tearing round the lake. She watched them from the shade of the trees, until they finally stopped, collapsing to the floor, except lee of course who ran to his sensei and began crying. Haku watched in shock as the teacher began crying too, and the two hugged, the lake erupting behind them in a sunset. Haku quickly rubbed her eyes, and blamed the medicine Hinata had given her. She slipped out of the shadows of the tree and went over to Neji and Ten-Ten who were catching their breathes at the moment. Ten-Ten looked up and smiled.

"Ohay…o" she managed between breaths and slowly got up, before falling back down. Haku grinned.

"hard training I take it?"

"he's a psycho. We're Genin, not athletes" Ten-Ten groaned and fell backwards facing the sky. Neji not showing any signs of weakness got up shakily and crossed his arms un phased.

"I heard you were but in the same cell as Hinata-sama" he said, his white eyes showing no signs of emotion as usual. Haku gulped slightly and nodded. He was like stone, completely emotion free, and it was more then creepy. She opened her mouth to say something, but lee sprinted over.

"ohayo Haku-san!" lee announced brightly and grinned, his teeth GLINT-ing and causing everyone present to blink. He raised his thumb and posed.

"brilliant day isn't it?" he said. Haku noticed he wasn't even sweating from the running whereas his team mates were still getting they're breaths back.

"umm, yeah I suppose" Haku said forcing a smile. Lee Gasped suddenly and his eyes became wide.

"Haku-san! You're face, it's full of cuts! Who defiled you're beautiful face?" Lee shouted, jumping round Haku to inspect her. Haku blushed slightly and held her hand up to the various cuts.

"I umm got into a fight with Uchiha Sasuke during training…" Haku said. She found it painful to think about. Lee straightened at Sasuke's name and a thoughtful expression crossed his face.

"I've heard about him… he was the number 1 rookie wasn't he? But apparently he got beaten up by a girl as well" Lee said putting a hand on his chin.

Haku let a grin flash across her face but only Neji saw.

"I'd like to fight him one day… I'd show him" Lee said, gripping his hand into a fist and fire danced in his eyes. Neji snorted.

"give it up lee. He's obviously another genius. And no amount of hard work will EVER surpass a genius." Neji said coldly, and lee glared. Ten-Ten swallowed nervously, and stepped between the two of them. Neji's eyes had bulged and veins were appearing round the outside and Lee was cracking his knuckles. Before they could kill each other Gai ran over.

"Ah Students, that will be all for today. Tomorrow is an extra special lesson, so train and rest, and prepare to put the springtime of your youth into action!" Gai Announced, and in a large puff of smoke, he disappeared.

"do you need to become a Jounin for them to just teach you that? Everyone seems to be able to if they teach" Haku said curiously. Ten-Ten giggled and lee grinned widely. Neji glared as usual and Haku sighed.

"Neji…, do you HAVE to be so stoney all the time? Were you born without emotions or something?" Haku said raising her voice to just under a shout. Neji raised himself up and walked over so he was inches away from Haku's face.

"you should learn not to talk about things that don't concern you. And emotions slow you down. What have they ever helped with!" Neji spat, his eyes unrevealing turned suddenly angry, but Haku saw deep inside them there was sadness. Haku blinked and opened her mouth but Neji turned his back on her. With a "hmph" he walked away leaving Haku in stupefied silence.

Ten-Ten rubbed the back of her head.

"he always has been like that, I dunno why. But he always seems to get uppity if you say anything about emotions or childhood. I've never bothered to ask, mostly because I'm afraid he'll kill me" she said smiling. Haku couldn't help but laugh at how calmly ten-ten said this, but began to subconsciously wonder about Neji. Lee cut into the silence of thought a few seconds later.

"we'd better go, Gai-sensei said tomorrow would be extra special training"

Ten-ten groaned.

"if normal training is running laps until you're feet bleed then I don't WANT to do special training" she said before lee dragged her away by the arm.

Haku loved being around Gai's team, it cheered her up immensely. She looked at the lake and decided it'd be a good idea for her to train as well. She started to concentrate, forcing chakra from her feet, and began to walk unsteadily on the water of the lake. She had been able to do this easily when she first learnt it, but she had Zabuza there coaching her. She stumbled to the middle of the lake, and began to perform seals with one hand, using the other to try and balance as she wobbled slightly. Large balls of water began to rise around her, until she was surrounded. She held one hand in a seal, and took a kunai from her holder, and flicked it upwards catching it in her mouth, then took another with her free hand. She performed one last hand seal and the balls of water became very still, then one at a time, began to hurl themselves at Haku. She spun on her heel, took the kunai from her mouth with her now free seal performing hand, and sliced the ball into two pieces, which turned from solid water back to normal and fell into the lake. She kept moving across the water, knowing if she got hit she'd likely sink into the water due to lapse of concentration. She stabbed and sliced each water ball as it flew at her but began to tire out while about 20 water spheres remained. She decided to up the stakes, and using some of her fading chakra, froze the water completely instead of partially solid water. The new ice balls hurled themselves at her pretty much at once. Haku began to spin on her heel, rotating really fast and held out both kunai's becoming a razor whirlwind. The ice hit, one by one, shattering until the last two. Haku was too dizzy to keep spinning, and her stomach hadn't stopped moving yet. She suddenly felt pain across her back as on of the remaining ice balls shattered, imbedding itself in her back as it did. Haku scrunched up her face in pain and tried to stay upright when the second hit her in the chest, shattering and imbedding icy shards into her stomach. Haku gripped her fists and grit her teeth but didn't allow any sounds of pain out. If she was going to be a strong fighter, a perfect tool, she'd have to try and rid herself of emotion. She would not lose to Sasuke again.

The mere thought of Sasuke made Haku's mind go blank she hated him, he was a complete jerk, but she felt a small twang in her chest every time she saw or thought about him. She was considering seeing a doctor about it.

Her thoughts were cloudy now, and she wasn't concentrating. She felt a sudden freeze across one of her legs and saw to her shock she had begun to sink, and one foot had fallen straight through into the water. She couldn't possibly swim as she was now, so in a last ditch effort she froze the water round her leg and under her other foot so she could stay on the water. She sighed and reached into the hip bag she wore much like Naruto did. She pulled out a roll of green material and unrolled it across the ice. Inside was an array of nasty looking tools, and medical equipment. She took out a pair of brutal looking tongs, and began to tear out the ice, leaving her gii bloody once more. She groaned. She hated washing the thing, it took ages. And she'd have to re sew all the frayed and torn pieces. She slipped off the gii top and took most of the shard from her back out at the same. She suddenly realised how cold the air seemed. Standing with one leg in eerily cold water, one on land, in the bottom half of her gii and a simple black undershirt, she was on the brink of freezing. Then she saw the fog rolling in round the lake. She noticed it also seemed unusually dark. She let her hopes get up when she remembered seeing Zabuza emerge from the mist so many time but she wouldn't let herself get disappointed. She nervously twitched her foot, and knocked the bloody ice shard into the water. The net sound she heard made Haku almost have a heart attack.

"all alone in the middle of a lake little kid". The voice was huge and booming, and seem to come from all over the lake at once. Haku was frightened, but a flash of rage crossed her mind. The voice seemed to somehow sense this.

"Gwahahaha. Keep you're temper kid, you'll live longer". The voice turned nasty.

"you're stuck in MY lake, tamper with MY water, and are now tuck on a small ice island with you're leg in MY domain. You're lucky I didn't eat you straight away."

"eat me?" Haku said, putting as much courage as she could into her voice. "who…what are you?"

"I've been watching you kid, you can control water at you're age, with one hand none the less. I've witnessed many ninja try and fail using all their strength probably four times older then you. You got my interest, and I watched as you pushed you're self and blacked out at you're school. You're still weak. Very very weak."

"and what the hell would you know!" Haku said unable to stay calm "and why have you been watching me!"

"the fox boy wasn't lying about this lake you know."

A chill ran through her spine.

"you watched that? Who are you!" she asked tugging her leg to try and get ready to take whoever this was out.

"I am the lake demon"

A small tingle passed Haku's submerged leg. Something had just moved and the water was being disturbed. Slowly about 2 miles away from her a small grey object peaked up from the water. It began to raise, and was revealed to be a curved triangle shape. It was a fin. The water began to froth and boil and Haku ripped her leg out of the ice, and watched wit horror as a huge island shaped shark emerged from the water. It wasn't a normal shark either. It's skin was a glowing pearl colour on the bottom and shining sapphire on top. It's eyes were extremely pale, almost white like Hinata's but had a slight red tinge to them. Even stranger, the huge fin had two smaller fins sprouting from it's base, and it's tail seemed to split into two, keeping the enormous shark floating.

"you're… you're real?" Haku said in a shaky voice.

"gwahaha! Of course. Although the fox boy said he was possessed by me, he was just trying to make a move on you" Haku blushed . "But I do exist. I am the Same Youkai!" the shark roared.

The misty air that floated atop the lake was almost frozen by now. Haku swallowed nervously as the shark watched her.

"and what do you want?" she said forming seals behind her back, and stepping backwards slowly, freezing the water behind her and getting ready to run.

"you dumped you're blood in this lake, and it was delicious I need the rest of it brat!" the shark demon said, breathing out heavily and showering Haku in the pieces of ice, now blood free. The sharks tongue quickly travelled round its huge mouth and stared greedily at Haku.

"don't worry, it won't hurt brat. And you should be glad to be honoured of being eaten by ME!" the shark darted forwards, opening it's huge mouth, and Haku saw almost 5 rows of hooked gleaming teeth.

Haku reacted as fast as possible. She began running down the path of ice she created, but the shark was too fast. Is was already at her ankles when she was halfway back to shore. She was screwed. She summed up the very last reserves of her chakra, and raised both hands, bringing up a wall of water with it, and threw her arms forwards towards the sharks just opening it's mouth once more. As is hit, she froze it, freezing a solid ice screen inside the sharks mouth. It stopped swimming, and began to crush it's mouth down, the pressure in it's jaws cracking the ice bit by bit. Haku sprinted down the ice path and heard a great shattering sound, and large chunks of ice flew across the lake, one landing straight in front of Haku severing the icy path and Haku's last chance to get out of the lake alive.

"I like you brat, I really do. That took guts back there. Shame you don't need guts where you're going!" the shark roared laughing madly again. It swept past, a opened its mouth, almost lopping off Haku's arm, but just making a huge cut a severing most of the nerves in it.

"no more tricks. Excuse me for the bad humour, but you're Iced brat! Gwahahaha" the shark began soaring through the water as Haku collapsed, defeated on the ice path, and put her head down.

Then everything went dark,

Black all around.

Then a small white light

Somehow peaceful amongst the nothingness. Haku began to find a way towards the light, and just as she was about to breach it, she was flung backwards and felt a hand on her stomach. She opened her eyes blearily and saw a head, with spiky blonde hair. Just like Naruto, but it wasn't. the figure was a lot taller since h e was hunched over, and he wasn't wearing an orange Jumpsuit.

"Kami forbid, once was bad enough but twice… what are you kids trying to do, KILL ME? bah… you won't even be able to thank me. I oughta…"

He looked down and saw Haku's eyes open and stopped midsentence.

"…. Hey kid, look, free ramen!"

Haku continued to stare at him.

" well, it worked last time…lesse..umm… look… a..umm…naked!"

Haku frowned at him as he turned tail and ran while she watched. What a strange person.

She reached out one hand, and began dragging herself towards the lake. She splashed some water over her face and stared at her increasingly pale reflection. She looked fine, not a scratch, except for the nasty cut from Sasuke… that had already healed over for some reason. She poked it gently, an elt the skin was slightly rough. It had healed and scarred very neatly for a cut. Then she looked at the other side of her face. There was another cut there, similarly scarred. They were pretty much symmetric. She then remembered the hand on her stomach and looked down and saw a very weird set of black lines in very thick ink. She scooped up some water and attempted to wash it off but it didn't even smudge.

Then it happened.

"Gwahahahaha! You lucky brat!"

Haku's eyes bulged and she did a 360 check around her. There was nothing.

"you must be incredibly dumb kid. I'm right here. Inside you! Gwahahahahaha!"

"a-a demon inside of me! B-but how!"

"How the hell should I know brat. You're very messed up inside you know. It's bloody freezing in here. Without any blood, Gwahahahaha!"

Haku gripped the sides of her head. This couldn't be happening.

"Brat! Stop that, you'll hurt yourself! And if you get hurt, I'll get hurt, and if I get hurt…I'll do the unimaginable"

"what?" Haku asked letting go of her head, and suddenly feeling a large amount of hurt where she had dug in her fingernails had dug in.

"what's the unimaginable Fish brains!" Haku said inside her head, hoping she wouldn't have to speak outloud. People might think she was … odd

"Gwahaha, the worst thing ever brat. Constant Kareoke! Gwahaha"

Haku cringed and looked at her reflection. In her eyes she saw the eyes of the shark, and the small cuts on her cheeks resembled its gills. She shuddered . She really wasn't a Monday person. And this proved it without a doubt.

A/N: Meet Sammie, the Shark. See the irony of the title? Same! huh huh, gettit? ah forget about it.

I managed to do 11 pages, my new record, to make up for my lack of updating. I'm on holiday at the end of tomorrow, for three weeks o' relaxin, so I won't be able to do a new chapter till the middle of November. But I actually have a plot in my head. It goes a lil something like this:

"I like Chicken, I like liver, Meow Mix Meow Mix please de-liv-er"

Brilliant eh?

Yeah, crappy jokes aplenty. Buy I seriously have a plot in mind.

So stick around and I'll get me ass in gear. If donkeys had gears

You know you want to se how this all ends up

There will be lasers. And monkeys. And penguins. I swear

Dracovolan doesn't actually swear on this

Next up Chapter 11: Help! I'm a fish! Title pending.


	11. Training day

I don't own Naruto, and blah blah,,

A/N: Apology is at the end of the fic. But before that, I'm very very sorry UU;  
also, since sine it's a bit tedious calling them "Haku's mother and Haku's father" and can't even say "Mr and Mrs" something due to a lack of last name. But now I'm gonna give em names. Shoulda done it yonks ago, but… anyway: family name Yuki (means snow)  
Father Uragiri Yuki , Uragiri relating to act of betrayal (I Kee-haul you for blood!)

Mother Naina Yuki, nick named Osanaina (Osanai meaning young and childish)

Ok, so i'm not on my biggest originality streak right now 

Chapter 11: Training Day.

It took Haku a long time to will herself to move. She felt extremely sick. She was so sure this was just a dream… or a nightmare… and that she didn't have a demon shark swimming around inside of her. She didn't feel different at all, and was sure any minute now she'd witness something very scary or bizarre that would make her wake up. It didn't. Haku walked through the darkening kohona streets, without a single weird thing happening. There was a very scary thing however. As she passed one house she heard an explosion, but saw no smoke or flame. She stopped and listened hard, and then realised it wasn't an explosion, but someone angry, shouting. More specifically, some woman very angry, shouting her head off. Haku looked at the house and saw a small plaque outside. She understood suddenly and kept on walking. As she drew away, the door flew open, and a man and his son were thrown bodily from the house, in to the Nara family plaque. The older nara looked sideways and sighed.

"Shikamaru…"

"Yeah?"

"Next time she asks how dinner was, you don't say troublesome"

"…. Gottit. But next time she asks how was your day; don't say it's too troublesome to explain"

"…. Smartass"

Haku arrived home at the same time as her father, who looked absolutely shattered, but not so much so that he didn't scold Haku for being out late. As the door opened, a large blanket of black smoke poured out for almost a whole minute, leaving the two people in the doorway looking char grilled and indistinguishable from the now blackened floor. Haku's mother was obviously still in the kitchen.

When the family had first arrived in Kohona, they each designated themselves jobs. Haku wanted to become a ninja, her father wanted to get any type of well paying job, and her mother… well, she was still a kid at heart (which might explain a small ice cream addiction) and didn't like the idea of working. She did however have a natural talent for cooking… except for any food that required heat, as the family was finding out now.

"Naina-Chan?" Uragiri asked to the room in general. Haku gave a small cough and a large amount of smoke came out.

"… Kobanha!" came a very small voice from a room from which smoke was still pouring out of. Uragiri sighed and walked into the room dragging Haku in with him. Sitting innocently at the table covered in ash and twiddling her thumbs was Naina. She gave a very wide grin, and after a short pause asked:

"who's in the mood for a take out then?"

Another short pause, then each of the 3 burst out laughing. Uragiri wrapped his arms round his wife, and gave her a quick hug, calling her "baka no Onanani-Chan" and gave her a quick dig in the ribs. She squealed and bucked, pushing him away, before turning around and hugging him back, and they both laughed like small children. Haku on the other hand was standing in the doorway, trying to discretely get their attention, by tapping her foot, or clearing her throat. As her parents started goofing around she began to get slightly annoyed, and as they began hugging and kissing, she began to make retching sounds, but to no avail. Finally, almost 5 minutes later, when she asked whether they wanted her to leave, and whether they could make sure she got a baby brother (both parents stopped right away after that comment, blushing profusely), Uragiri grabbed a spare scroll, tore a bit off and began writing down what each of them wanted. After a short argument about the lack of ice cream stores in kohona, and ending up deciding on ramen, he turned to Haku and asked what type she wanted. But as she opened her mouth to reply, she felt something weird in her stomach and chest.

"Umm, I think I'll have Mis-ushi"

"nani? Mis-ushi… you mean sushi?" Uragiri blinked a few times. In all the time he'd know his daughter, she'd never touched the stuff except once, at which time she had taken one bite, gone green, cross eyed, and vomited all over the vendor who gave her it. "Are you sure?"

Haku didn't know why she had said it. She hadn't meant to, but she had a sudden craving for sushi. She nodded though, and her father left. Haku felt her stomach freeze over as she re thought the event. She didn't even like raw fish but…

"Gwahahaha! You may not, but I happen to like raw fish you stupid child! And this maybe the closest I'll get to it!"

Haku froze with fear. It was that voice… so it hadn't just been some kind of day dream caused by exhaustion. She felt a cold sweat breaking out, and the room suddenly became unstable. Haku was feeling very ill by this point, and decided her best course of action would be to go to the bathroom, before she chucked up. She hauled herself upstairs and ran into the bathroom, and stared at herself in the mirror. What she saw made her feel slightly worse. She had gone very pale, paler then usual at least, which made the cut she received fighting Sasuke show up even more. The small cut under her eye looked more curved then it should be. That wasn't the part that made her feel uneasy though, that part was the fact that the identical mark that had appeared under her other eye was just as clear. In short, they looked sort of like…

"gills?" Haku asked rubbing a finger over them. She was relieved to feel they were just deep cuts, and unluckily they would definitely scar at this point. Her stomach seemed to be forcing its way out of her though, and it kept twinging, lurching and doing backflips to the point it was almost painful. Haku swallowed hard, resigned to actually looking, and ripped off her Gi top, then slowly rolled up her turtleneck overshirt (A/N: y'know, that weird brown thing that's sorta a sweater and a skirt… and skearter…moving on ) to reveal her navel. Her eyes went wide, as she saw a large black pattern with three small lines coming off of it (second A/N, I got it wrong last chapter, Isonade is the three tailed demon, and I put it was only two tailed. I had the fin thing right though. ) . Haku had seen something mildly like this in a scroll she'd been reading the night before,about sealing and binding techniques. There was only one explanation available, and although she had suspected it, Haku didn't want to believe it. Haku's brain refused to process it all, and felt her body heave, as she vomited spectacularly into the sink, right before losing consciousness.

Drip…drip…drip…

Haku's eyelids sprung open, and she pushed herself upwards onto her feet. She wasn't at home. Infact, she had no idea where she was. The room she was in was large, empty, and glowed an eerie blue colour. The floor was covered in ankle deep water, and the only sound other then Haku's shallow breathing was a slow steady drip. Haku turned around several times, and saw there was only one way out, through a corridor dead in front of her. She took a deep breath and cautiously splashed her way through, her eyes flicking around the room in hope of seeing something or someone. She emerged into another long corridor, and saw it lead of in several directions, but a stronger glow was coming from one up ahead, which was were the dripping sound seemed to be coming from. Haku somehow felt drawn to the place, and almost against her own will, began moving towards it the corridor twisted and swayed as Haku made her way towards the glow, until she emerged in an enormous room, with an equally huge barred wall. And behind it, the pale eyes and horrifying mouth of the shark demon.

"y…you! Where am I? what are you doing here?" was all Haku managed to say. She was greeted by the nasty laugh of Isonade, and as he opened his mouth to speak, the stench of blood and fish almost knocked Haku over

"you are inside of yourself… sort of" the demonic Shark said simply. Then he let out his usual annoyingly loud laugh. Haku stood in shock, and then slowly collapsed to her knees, staring blankly forward. She couldn't deny the fact anymore. Not lifting he blank stare, she slowly asked the shark to explain. The youkai gave a short bark like laugh.

"I guess I wouldhave to make it really simple for you to understand it kid" Haku finally stopped staring to glare at the shark"but it's not like you're going anywhere…" the shark stopped to think, and then slowly began to explain what happened after Haku blacked out at the lake.

"so… there's no way to get rid of you?" Haku asked with a groan. The shark rolled its enormous eyes.

"ungrateful brat, it should be a privilege to have me within you!" Isonade roared making Haku flinch. Haku sighed, and finally decided to try and accept her fate.

"are there any benefits to having a demonic fish inside me?" Haku asked "Other then your oh so wonderful personality" she added, voice dripping with sarcasm. The shark was deep in thought for a minute, opened his mouth, closed it, then smiled widely.

"I guess that's gonna have to be a surprise for you to find out" Isonade said finally "we don't have any more time to talk, since your mother is getting a bit worried. You've been unconscious for almost an hour" he said in a nonchalant tone. Haku's mouth dropped open, and before she could curse the shark, the whole room disappeared around her and she stood in darkness. She blinked once, twice and a third time, at which point her eyes opened to stare into the worried eyes of her mother.

"aiya… Gomen nasai Kaa-Chan, I felt really weird. Guess I overdid it in training today" Haku said coming up with an excuse as quickly as she could. Naina frowned and helped Haku to her feet, before flicking her on the nose.

"know your limits young lady" she said with a smile "I'll only clean up after you this time. Now go to the kitchen before your sushi figures out how to come back to life." chuckling at her mothers comment, Haku made her way to the kitchen, picked up the sushi from the table then quickly retreated to her room. she sat down on her bed, and began to eat, chewing the raw fish in thought, and absentmindedly stroking Zabuza when he leapt onto her lap. She'd been in Konoha for little under a month and she was already a ninja, albeit a genin, had friends, and met people she never would have as a hunter nin – and after all the good things that had happened, she'd been made into a vessel for a demonic shark. If people found out, she'd be hated, just like…just like…

"Naruto!" Haku gasped suddenly, jumping up from her bed, sending sushi and an irritated rabbit, flying. Haku stood there with a small smile on her face. Even if everyone found out, she wouldn't be left alone – Naruto was just the same. Feeling relieved that she would always have at least one friend, Haku changed into her pajamas and slipped into bed, deciding to get an early night. She fell into an uneasy slumber minutes later, her dreams filled with painful memories of her Zabuza-san.

"_HiJutsu, Sensatsu Suishou!" Haku shouted, as water rose from the floor and skewered the training dummy, hitting each target placed on it dead center. He had been practising all day to perfect the technique and was starting to get the hang of it. the chakra brain was immense, and Haku could feel his body shutting down, but he needed to be sure he had it perfect. Zabuza had no need for a rubbish tool. He formed the seals with one hand, and slammed his foot down, bring water into the air. "Hijutsu, Sens-argh!" Haku began, but a huge jolt of pain passed through his body, and he collapsed, as did the water. _

"_d-damnit…" Haku muttered as he pushed himself back up, but he didn't even have the strength to do that. Suddenly he felt himself being pulled upwards by the arm, and saw Zabuza had arrived. He hoisted Haku into the air, then threw him over one shoulder and began to carry him home. Haku felt ashamed, an wanted to say something, but couldn't think of anything to say. He wasn't even sure if his jaw could still move –nothing else seemed to be able to. Zabuza arrived at the small house they currently lived in, and lay Haku on a futon and covered him with a sheet, then walked to the door. Without looking at Haku, he said "I have no need for a broken tool." Haku felt his entire being begin to crumble; he was no longer needed. If he could move, he would have taken the nearest sharp object and ended his life there, but he was glad he couldn't, for Zabuza hadn't finished "so know your limit., It would be impossible to find a tool as good as you" Haku blushed deep red and felt himself smile. Zabuza turned and gave a nod –the nod that meant everything to Haku. And Haku fell into the warm comfort of sleep_

as her memory ended, her consciousness returned, and she sat up in bed. It was early morning already, and a bird sat on a branch outside screeching as the top of its voice. Haku sighed and slipped out of bed, careful not to disturb the ball of white fur that was Zabuza, and changed into her gii. Since she was up so early, she might as well get some extra training done. Grabbing a piece of fruit on her way out, Haku set off to the training grounds where Neji, Lee and Ten-Ten were usually found. She was surprised when she arrived though – Lee was already there, and was furiously punching away at a training pole. Haku watched him for a while in admiration. She could see his lips moving, but was unable to hear what he was saying to himself. She decided to leave him to his training, and focusing chakra to her feet once more, walked out onto the lake. It seemed a lot easier then last time, but Haku shrugged it off, wrongly assuming she had forgotten the basics last time and was re-gaining her experience. She performed rapid seals with one hand, and a large amount of water flew from the surface. She tried to remember how to maintain the needle shape she used in her Sensatsu suishou, but only managed to make triangular shapes out of the water that had risen from the lake's surface. She noticed how easy it was again, and how little strain it put on her as apposed to the last time she'd tried controlling the water, where the initial strain on lifting the water had been almost painful. She chose to remain ignorant and blame it on inexperience but she knew deep down what must be causing it. but if that was the case…

Haku allowed the water to splash back onto the lake, and redid some seals, causing the water to rise back up. This time they were slightly longer triangles, with elongated ends. She allowed it to plash down, and changed a few of her seals, and concentrated on forming needles. When the water rose this time, there were definitely needles this time, except there was about 30 giant needles, instead of hundreds of normal sized needles as it normally was. By this point Haku felt a little bit tired, but she'd passed out straight away after using the technique once last time… this brought her first fight with Sasuke back into mind, and she recalled creating the needles almost perfectly, though unable to hold them as the flew at the target. Then she thought about her most recent fight with the Uchiha, and she felt her muscles tense as she recalled her defeat. Gritting her teeth, she slammed her foot onto the water, causing it to spray upwards. She performed the seals extremely quickly with one hand, and shouted " Hijutsu! Sensatsu suishou!. The water froze high above her head, hundreds of perfect needle shapes, and stayed there, waiting for Haku to activate the last part of her technique and send them flying. She decided to attempt a defensive technique she'd thought of but never attempted while in Zabuza's company. She took a gamble by assuming it would work, and activated the final part of the technique, causing the needles to rain downwards at her, travelling at an alarming rate towards her. She acted quickly, and stuck her hands into the water, and brought them upwards, performing a seal at the same time and freezing the water as it rose. Pulling up a huge wave of water over her head and freezing it, she had created a huge icy shield, and she watched as the icy needles slammed into the thick ice, leaving very small cracks in it. her new technique seemed to have worked, but as this thought crossed her mind, larger cracks began to appear and the large ice shield began to crack and crumble all over. The sheer volume of needles had created hundreds of smaller cracks and they had begun to link up. Large shards fell from the frozen wave, and dropped into the lake, each missing piece leaving Haku a bit more defenceless. she saw there were still at least one hundred needles still raining down onto the shield, and by the looks of it, it would only take 2 or 3 more until it shattered completely. Haku quickly reached for her holsters and hip bag to withdraw a kunai or senbon to defend her, but to her despair, found she had left both at home. She gave an exasperated wail, lifted up her arms in front of her face covering her vital points, and knelt down in an attempt to defend herself from the incoming needle barrage, when she heard a loud cry and whooshing sound in the air.

"Konoha Senpuu!"

She saw a green spandex whirlwind pass straight overhead, knocking all of the incoming needles away, and then saw the whirlwind land flawlessly next to her. She flicked the icy shield weakly, and it shattered – she swallowed hard; she would have been skewered. She looked over at her savior.

"Lee?"

An open mouth, a ping of shining teeth, and a thumbs up pose revealed her knight in spandex armour to be the beautiful beast of Konoha.

"Gomen Haku-kun, but you looked like you were in trouble" he said, offering her a hand. She took it and he helped her to her feet and wish a small tug on her arm lifted her with him as he jumped back to the land.

"s-sugoi" Haku stuttered as she looked at Lee again, unaware she was blushing. He was definitely strong, and incredibly fast, maybe even more so then herself. Her opinion of him had changed in less than a minute. Lee blushed a little at her comment and rubbed the back of his head.

"I finished my morning training and saw you on the water and decided to watch – you really are amazing Haku-kun. One handed seals… I don't think Jounin can do those!" he said, enthusiasm ever evident in his voice. Haku smiled.

"I was just trying to do some practise as well. I wish I hadn't rushed out of the house though" Haku said. She was referring to leaving her ningu behind, but her stomach chose that moment to growl. Lee laughed as Haku blushed again and quickly put a hand on her stomach.

"looks like something else wishes you hadn't rushed out as well" Lee said, smiling slightly. Haku rubbed the back of her head, and felt inside her pockets. Feeling a few coins and notes, she grinned.

"How about some Ramen for saving me?" she asked smiling at Lee. Lee nodded enthusiastically, as his stomach had been eating itself since he woke in the morning. Making small talk they strolled along with one another to the Ichiruka ramen stand.

"Nani!?" Haku said, almost spraying out the noodles she'd been eating at the time, "1000 one handed press ups because you couldn't land your 500 punches? Your rules will end up killing you" Haku said, shaking her head in bemusement. Lee smiled, almost used to the reaction by now.

"so your taijutsu alone is good enough to take out any other genin then" Haku concluded. "what on earth do you do to train your Gen and Ninjutsu then?" she asked before slurping a few more noodles from her chopsticks.

"ahaha… I don't" Lee said wiping under his nose with a single finger in an embarrassed manner "I can't do either of them". Haku almost slipped off her stool in shock

"you can't do… wow… but your Taijutsu makes up for it,ne?" Haku said, unsure of what to say.

"I hope so. I want to prove to everyone a ninja can become great with taijutsu alone!" his eyes lit up with fire and he clenched his fist "and I will show hard work can surpass genius!" Haku couldn't help but smile widely. His enthusiasm was contagious. She finished her ramen and put some money down on the counter as Lee finished. She sat in thought for a second, then looked at Lee.

"Care to prove hard work can surpass me at least?" Haku asked. Lee choked on the soup he was swallowing, and looked over at Haku.

"eh?"

"how about a friendly spar? Winner buys lunch?" Haku asked. Lee smiled, and rose from the stool.

"I was hoping you'd ask! I accept! Time to put the springtime of youth into action!" he cried, becoming hyperactive as he usually was. The two set off to the training ground at full speed, eager to face one another.

Haku stood a few meters away from Lee, at the edge of the lake. Their eyes were locked, and both seemed deadly serious.

"Ready?" Haku asked.

"Ready" lee replied, tightening the bandages on his arms.

"o.k…and no holding back because I'm a girl!" Haku added. She was finally getting used to saying she was a girl instead of saying she's not. This also meant less awkward questions if she decided to wear her pink kimonos…

"Hai, Ikuze!" Lee yelled, and by the time these words left his mouth he had almost closed the distance between himself and Haku. He drew his hand back, and Haku raised her hands to defend herself. Lee allowed himself a small smile, and dropped to the floor, sweeping her feet away from her, and swiftly delivering a kick with his other leg that sent Haku flying towards the lake. She focused chakra to her feet and hands, and only just managed to keep herself from falling through the waters surface. A large spray of water appeared as she skidded backwards across the water. She quickly assessed the situation as she attempted to stop herself completely.

"kuso… I'll becrushed at close range. I'll just have to keep him at a distance. There's nothing he can do then" she thought, and quickly froze the spray of water behind her with a one handed seal. She flung her other hand forward, and sent a barrage of tiny ice senbon at Lee, who had placed one hand behind his back, and stood up straight with his other arm in front of him. He saw the needles while Haku was practising, and instantly dodged to one side before running towards Haku at full speed, passing the needles as he ran. Haku performed another seal and stopped the needles in mid-air, and sent them hurtling towards Lee's back. Unfortunately, for Haku at least, Lee heard the whoosh of the needles as they flew at him, and so turning on his heel, he turned to face them. in the same motion, he pulled a kunai from the pouch on his hip, and quickly began slashing all of the needles that were going to hit him. Haku grimaced at her failed attempt, and began doing rapid two handed seals, deciding to use another un-used idea for a technique. She began creating seals, hoping they would cause the desired effect, and slammed her hands onto the water. It began to bubble and froth in a large circular area around her. If Haku had not been so focused on the fight, she would have realised that, not only did she not have enough chakra to perform her water needles until today, but she definetly shouldn't have had enough chakra to perform this kind of technique, even more-so after performing another Sensatsu suishou just seconds beforehand. Even if she had thought about it, she wouldn't have cared at this point – she was eager to see if her technique would work. Two small cylinders of water rose from the water, and suddenly hurtled towards Lee in a stream. The looked almost like tentacles trying to snatch something off the water – Haku witnessed the same thing while with Zabuza, which gave her inspiration for this technique. As she inspected the tentacle-like water, she grimaced and let out a growl of frustration. The ends were just normal water – and she had been banking on them being spear headed, or spiked. Right now they wouldn't be the least bit damaging since they were so small. She cursed under her breath as she recalled all the times she could have asked Zabuza to teach her the Suiryuudan no Jutsu but chose instead to focus on her own techniques. She steered the jets of water straight at Lee, thinking quickly, she figured she could try to freeze his legs in place then force him to forfeit. Lee had other plans however, and once again he ran towards Haku's attack. He leapt high into the air, and suddenly charged down with one leg aiming near the source of one of the water streams. His leg passed through the water, but it cut off the chakra flowing to the rest of the stream, which promptly fell back into the lake. He shook his head in disappointment at Haku, and ran towards the second stream. Haku denied Lee the satisfaction or severing the second stream, and cancelled the jutsu as it was eating through her chakra needlessly. She suddenly received an enormous holt of pain and burning in both arms – she had wasted to much chakra. She'd have to rely on taijutsu now, and use her remaining chakra to stop herself slipping into the water. She reached for a kunai, and for the second time that morning, felt nothing. She cursed again and slapped the sides of her head, but after doing so, felt a white hot pain in one of her fingers. Lee began to slowly, and almost patronizingly, walking towards Haku, each step leading towards her doom (of buying lunch … ). Haku quickly examined her hand, and saw a small circular cut in her finger, almost as if it had come from…

"A needle!" Haku quickly realised, and felt for the Bun in her hair. She usually tied it properly, but had been in a little bit of a rush this morning, and had instead stuck two Senbon into the bun to keep her hair in place. She also realised the two metal cylinders she used to keep her side ponytails (A/N: I can't come up with a better description of em – if you can please tell me, side ponytails sounds stupid ¬¬) could easily fit over two of her fingers, giving her an edge to the point. She smiled to herself slightly – her hair unintentionally provided her with weapons. She was a genius. Lee saw the smile on her face, and assumed it was bad. He quickly increased his speed, and jumped at her, drawing a fist back.

Haku pulled both metal cylinders off her hair and slipped them over two fingers, ignoring her hair suddenly losing its shape, then withdrew the senbon from the bun, causing the hair stored inside to cascade down her back while she slipped the needles between the fingers of her other hand. The effect was nothing less then beautiful – Haku's chocolate brown hair swayed slightly as she drew back her hand with the cylinders over the fingers, and once more as she thrust her hand forward. Lee had frozen completely when Haku's hair had been unleashed. His face was stuck in a goofy smile, and a small drip of blood hung from his nose. He didn't even defend himself when Haku's metal enforced punch caught him in the face. At least he had an excuse for the blood now. He snapped out of it a second afterwards however, and flung his arms up to defend himself from the slash Haku attempted. She managed to connect with his bandaged arm as he moved it, and split the bandages all across his arm. She watched as the bandages fluttered and left his arm in the wind, but was shocked when she saw his skin – if you could even call it skin. There were cuts, scars, fresh bruises and blood – it was a terrible sight. Both ninja became self conscious as the other stared, until Haku broke the silence between them by putting both hands up.

"I surrender – I guess I need a lot more training" Haku said and smiled.

"Yosh! A graceful surrender, and a good fight! This is what youth is all about!" Lee exclaimed, and his eyes lit ablaze once more. He didn't want to hurt Haku's feelings by revealing he had barely broken a sweat. Unluckily though, Haku was as sharp as the senbon she held.

"oh please, you were holding back and toying with me. I'd hate to have to fight you for real – I have a feeling you're holding something else back as well" Haku said. Lee looked as if he'd been hit by lightning, and quickly tried to think of someway to spare Haku's feelings, but Haku simply waved her hand, as if waving the concern away.

"I do have a question though Lee-kun… anou…your arm…" Haku began and trailed off as she looked at his arm once again. Lee rubbed the back of his head out of embarrassment, and also to get his arm out of view. He was spared having to explain by the voice of another kunoichi ringing through the training area.

"Oi Lee! Are you here? Lee? LE- oh there you are"

Ten-ten strolled to the side of the lake and yelled over at them

"what are you two doing?"

"Ohayo Ten-ten-Chan, me and Lee-kun were just training" Haku yelled back. Lee quickly covered up his arm as best he could with his tattered bandages, before walking over to Ten-ten. He was followed shakily by Haku, who felt as if her Chakra had to be in the minus by now, and was surprised she was able to stay on top of the water still.

"Haku, you look exhausted" Ten-ten said in a worried voice, before turning to Lee and punching him across the back of the head and scolding him. Haku collapsed to her knee's and felt a distinct burning near her stomach. She ignored this as she had with everything else that morning, but she knew she'd have to accept that "something" was different since yesterday. Ten-ten continued to punch Lee across the back of the head each time he raised it in an attempt to explain. Finally after catching her breath, Haku stood and grabbed Ten-tens arm before Lee's head had to bear the wrath of another Ten-ten punch.

"I asked Lee-kun for a spar, not the other way round" Haku explained hurriedly. Lee was wobbling and looking on the verge of a concussion…

"Well he could have gone easier on you…your hair looks amazing by the way" she added while inspecting Haku for injury.

"He was going easy on me" Haku said with a sigh and looked dejectedly at the ground. Ten-ten laughed and patted Haku on the back.

"well he has a years advantage over you. plus with a teacher like Gai…ah! That reminds me" she said, turning to Lee "not that you'll take any notice of it, but training has been cancelled today. Gai sensei has challenged Kakashi again. Probably to a race around the world…" Ten-ten trailed off, shaking her head at the idiocy of her teacher. Lee clutched his fist, fire in the eyes, and began a speech about rivalry that neither kunoichi paid attention to. Haku searched her pockets once more and found what money she had, then looked over at Ten-ten.

"Fancy joining us for Lunch? I lost so I'm buying" She said. Ten-ten smiled and accepted, before elbowing Lee in the stomach to stop his long winded speech. It had taken 2 and a half minutes and he wasn't even half way done. Haku smiled and stretched. She felt a lot better now, and, whereas a few minutes ago she felt she couldn't even mold chakra, she felt just as she had when she awoke that morning. It was impossible to deny now – well, it had been impossible to deny the whole day, but Haku had run out of excuses and was unable to feign ignorance once again. She decided it was best to keep it a secret. She didn't want to be considered crazy, or worse…to be treated the way Naruto had…

"Haku? You still alive?" Ten-ten asked smiling, and waving a hand in front of her face. Haku blinked in confusion then noticed she must have been lost in thought again. She smiled apologetically, and looked at them before grinning.

"where to?" she asked, beginning to gather chakra to her feet. Lee shrugged, saying he didn't mind, and Ten-ten looked a bit embarrassed, obviously not wanting to be the decisive person.

"as long as it isn't a 5 star restaurant, I'm paying, go ahead and chose Ten-ten-Chan" Haku said, and continued focusing her chakra. Ten-ten decided on a small Barbeque restaurant that was near her house. Lee's face lit up, recalling visiting the place, and before his mouth could water, Haku interrupted.

"How 'bout a race? Last one there pays for drinks!" Haku said, her competitive side taking over once again, and without waiting for a reply, she released the chakra she had stored, and leapt to a nearby tree and setting off full speed toward Konoha. Lee laughed, and shouted "forwards, to the springtime of our youth" before setting off almost as fast leaving Ten-ten standing in the training area, shaking her head with a small smile on her face.

"almost as bad as each other….OI! Wait up!" she cried suddenly realising she would end up paying unless she hurried.

"Unbelievable, I had a head start and everything" Haku groaned as she emptied her pockets of money completely. Ten-ten and Lee laughed as they drank their free drinks. They chose a table near the back, back, as Haku kept receiving looks due to her hair, and she was becoming more and more embarrassed. Grumbling, Haku broke apart her chop-sticks, and grabbed a small bit of everything. She still wasn't used to Konoha cuisine, having only eaten smaller dishes, usually cold ones at that, in the village she grew up in. Lee broke the silence, after shoving a small piece of pork into his mouth.

"Ne, Haku-Chan, how long have you been training anyway? Most Genin don't have enough chakra to perform smaller jutsu but you…" He trailed off, remembering the water attacks he'd dodged. He wouldn't admit it to her, but it was a lot more effort then he'd expected. Haku thought for a second, and decided to answer as truthfully as she could without bringing up her time with Zabuza. The demon residing inside of her was unbelievable enough, but Naruto was also a container. To her knowledge, there hadn't been any ninja claiming to come back from the dead, or at least, No SANE ninja claiming it.

"since I came to Konoha actually… It all kind of comes naturally to me" She said, and watched Lee and Ten-tens stunned expressions. "I've always been able to manipulate water, and I always wanted to be something more. I guess they fitted together when I got here" she finished with a shrug.

It was Ten-tens turn to ask a question now, and after swallowing her mouthful, she tilted her head to one side.

"so if you're not originally from here, where did ya come from?" she asked curiously.

"I used to live in a small village…well a tiny one compared to here, in the wave country." She recalled, trying not to think about what was left of the village she had lost control before.

"that would explain all of your water techniques then" Lee said "Most Konoha shinobi use fire oriented techniques. You've got an advantage then " He concluded. He ate the last of what was on his plate, and laid his chopsticks down.

"Gomen-nasai, but I still have training to do. In fact, I must do double, for Gai sensei!" he announced in a loud voice that made several customers give him odd looks. "Arigatou for lunch Haku-Chan, I shall see you again, that's a promise!" he said again, and gave the 'nice guy' pose, before walking out of the restaurant leaving Haku and Ten-ten alone.

"it must be a handful to train with someone like Lee" Haku commented as she drained her glass of water. Ten-ten giggled.

"Well Neji-kun balances it out nicely. Lee's over the top energetic, and Neji's serene and calm" she said, and lifting her glass up to drink, but mostly to cover up the blush that had appeared on her face when she mentioned Neji. Haku was far to observant to miss that however, and with a sly smile on her face, deliberately turned the subject onto him.

"Aha. Neji 'kun' seems to be very cold as well though. Did something happen to him?" Ten-ten's cheeks turned pink as Haku mimicked her, but thought for a second.

"he… had a hard time as a kid, although that's the same with most of the genin now" Ten-ten sighed "Ever since the demons took away the majority of the Konoha Jounin, which meant most of us grew up without parents" she finished sadly. Haku felt very bad about bringing it up, and Ten-ten sensed this.

"you couldn't have known, so don't worry about it. Besides, most of us are used to it by now. It's sort of a driving inspiration y'know" she said. "which reminds me, you seem like you really want to be a great Kunoichi – I mean you've fought Sasuke and won, and fought with Lee, possibly the best Taijutsu user in Konoha. You have a lot of ambition to say the least" Haku blushed heavily as Ten-ten complimented her achievements "I reckon with a bit of training you could easily beat them both. Tell you what; I'll help you out with your training if you want, and I'll get Lee to give you some lessons in Taijutsu. You could be a great Kunoichi just like Tsunade-sama" Ten-ten said, and at the last part of her mini speech, her eyes turned sparkly as she talked of her Idol.

"Domo Arigatou Ten-ten-Chan, I really appreciate it" Haku said with a large smile. It felt really good to have someone saying that they'd help her out. "In return I could ask Hinata-Chan to find out how Neji feels about his team-mates" Haku added, the sly grin back on her face as she say Ten-ten choke on water and turn red as a tomato. She waved her hands in front of her face, saying "no no it's not like that" and other protests, and Haku simply sat there grinning. Both Kunoichi stood up after finishing off their meals, and left the restaurant. Just before they set off, Haku for training, and Ten-ten for weapon sharpening, Ten-ten grabbed Haku's shoulder suddenly.

"umm…Haku… if you…if Hinata… I was thinking that…" Ten-ten began, ending up completely tongue tied. Haku smiled and nodded her head.

"If Hinata-Chan just happens to hear something about you from Neji, you'll be the first to know." Haku said, with a smile, and Ten-ten smiled gratefully, before jumping on top of the restaurant then leaping away. Haku shook her head, and made her way to her own training area, where she saw a certain Hyuuga absentmindedly observing flowers. Haku crept up behind her, before poking her just above her hips. Hinata squeaked, and turned around ultra wide-eyed.

"o-oh, it's j-just you Haku… y-you scared me h-h-half to death!" Hinata said with a sigh and a hand on her chest. Haku giggled, and apologised.

"where are Anko-sensei and Kiba-kun?" Haku asked. Hinata sighed.

"Akamaru g-got sick so Ki-Kiba-kun is looking a-after him" Hinata said with a soft smile, "And A-A-Anko-sensei is with K-Kakashi… I th-think it's s-something to do w-with a race around the w-world" Hinata continued uncertainly. Haku sweatdropped then looked around the area.

"looks like it's just you and me then. Do you feel like training, or would you prefer to flower gaze?" Haku asked. Hinata smiled softly, then suddenly her face cleared of expression.

"Ac-actually Haku, c-could you assist me w-with my g-gentle fist training?" Hinata asked, putting on a serious expression.

Haku had no idea what gentle fist was but agreed. As Hinata took up the stance her Byakugan activated, and Haku wondered why. Hinata charged forward, and threw her palm forward. Haku blocked with her elbows, but saw a small spray of chakra and felt one of her elbows go a bit numb.

"nani?" Haku spluttered as she took a few steps backwards. Hinata's soft smile returned as her Byakugan disappeared.

"G-Gomen…gentle fi-fist damages the charka system and internal organs… I-I can use it, b-but I can't s-seem to close the tenketsu." Hinata said. Haku was shocked. She had learned all about the inner coils that control chakra, and that there were tenketsu from which chakra escape when she had become a hunter-nin. But to think there was a way of controlling and altering them with a single hit… it was scary.

They both took up a stance once more, and Hinata's Byakugan activated once more. Haku made the first move this time, and dropped to the floor attempting to sweep Hinata's legs away from underneath her. Hinata hopped over them with ease, and raised two fingers into the air. She looked as if she was concentrating to her breaking point, and thrust them forward, just as Haku's arm came to block. Haku gave a yelp of pain and she felt her entire arm go numb. Hinata immediately de-activated her Doujutsu, and rolled up Haku's sleeve. There was no damage visible, and Hinata sighed in depression, before applying some ointment she had withdrawn from her jacket.

"Gomen … i-it's hopeless, I c-can't see the o-opening points" Hinata said sadly and sat down, drawing her knees up to her chest and resting her head on her legs. Haku put an arm around her shoulders, and smiled at her.

"Now, what would Naruto-kun think if you gave up now?" Haku said with a smile, as Hinata went pink. Haku pushed herself up with her good arm, then held out a hand to help Hinata up.

"Once more Hinata"

With renewed determination, Hinata nodded, and activated her byakugan. The viens around her eyes seemed to throb with chakra, and her thoughts focused on Naruto as she rushed forward. She saw all of the chakra veins, but couldn't see the openings. She focused more, and began to trade blows with Haku, only defending not attacking. She kept concentrating, but saw nothing… maybe everyone was right, she was useless and should just give –

"Hinata, if you are thinking what I think you are, I will have to hurt you!" Haku said semi-seriously, as she threw another punch at Hinata. Haku wasn't putting everything into her attacks, but she was getting frustrated at how badly she was missing Hinata with each blow. Hinata blushed. Haku was right. She felt her body shaking as she struggled to concentrate, and she forced all of the chakra she could to her eyes. And then, suddenly, amongst all of the coils and chakra veins, two white spots on Haku's arms appeared – two tenketsu. Hinata struggled to keep them in view, and they faded momentarily, but they were still visible. Hinata stuck two fingers together, forming the needle point or chakra, and plunged it at one of the chakra points. It hit, dead on, and Haku grit her teeth in pain. Hinata fell to her knee's, her byakugan receding, and attempted to catch her breath. She could see 2 of the 361 tenketsu. It was a start.

"Arigatou H-Haku… anou, c-can you try and m-mold chakra with that a-arm please?" Hinata asked, eager to see if her attack had succeeded. Haku put her hand into a seal and concentrated, but felt absolutely nothing. She rolled up her sleeve and an angry red spot had appeared.

"That was incredible Hinata! I knew you could do it!" Haku said, and helped Hinata to her feet again. Hinata was shaking, and Haku saw tears in her eyes.

"H-Haku…Arigatou f-f-for believing in m-me" Hinata said, wiping her eyes. Haku smiled and looked at the sky. The training had taken a lot longer then it seemed – the sky was already red.

"how about we call it a day? You look exhausted. Hinata nodded and began to walk with Haku. They made their way to the Hyuuga estate, making small talk, and as they arrived at the gates, Haku was struck by inspiration.

"Ne, Hinata? I need to ask you a small favour" Haku said just as Hinata was about to bid her farewell.

"s-sure, what is it?" Hinata asked

"If you're around Neji at all… can you shift any conversation to Ten-Ten?" Haku asked with a smile. Hinata giggled, immediately realizing why. She nodded, and waved goodbye to Haku.

"O-oh Haku!" Hinata said, just as they turned away from one another Haku looked back curiously.

"Hai?"

"your h-hair looks very ni-nice l-long."

Blushing at Hinata's last comment, Haku made her way back home. she chose a more scenic route to avoid anymore stares. Had letting her hair out really made that much of a difference?

She shrugged and leapt into a tree. She'd decided to take a shortcut through the memorial area to save time, and saw an amazing thing. Hundreds of Naruto's were in the training area – almost a thousand by Haku's reckoning. She smiled. Everyone seemed to be training today. She decided to startle him a bit, and, seeing the lake nearby began making seals. The Naruto's were busy celebrating below, due to the original mastering a larger scale kage buushin. They didn't notice a large transparent sheet of water rising from the lake or over their heads – none were looking up and had their backs to the lake. She surveyed the Naruto's critically to find the original, and sweat dropped when she saw him, being tossed into the air by his clones. Making sure to aim for everything but that general area, Haku performed one last seal, and the enormous blanket of water began to rain down needles on the area, save the small square where the original Naruto was. The sounds of destroyed buushins rung through the area for several minutes. When the technique had finally finished, Haku jumped down and, with one of the senbon she'd used to keep up her hair at the beginning of the day in each hand, she charged the remaining hundred or so. The stunned Naruto's could barely make a counter attack as she tore through them, large clouds of white smoke showed her trail as the Narutos attempted defence. Haku finally lodged the senbon in two clones and relied solely on taijutsu to get towards the original. Only around 20 clones remained, and she was making short work of them. she lashed out with both arms, catching 2 Narutos in the chest and causing them to disappear. She kneed a third in the stomach, and when it was bent double, slammed an elbow into its neck. She back flipped over five clones attempting to attack her from behind, and launched herself forward, but was caught by the arms, and ended up being dragged forward to the main Naruto. He stood in front of her, smiling.

"that was cool Haku-Chan! But looks like I'm too good for ya!" Naruto proclaimed. Haku pouted and attempted to shake the Naruto's off of her. Naruto waved a finger.

"just admit it and I'll let you go. Simple, ne?" he smiled the foxy grin that he usually did. Haku 'hump'ed and turned her head to the side.

"And if I refuse? You know full well I'm stronger then you. plus I can just rain some more needles down on you if I manage to move my hand a bit more." At her words, another Naruto seized each of her hands. She would have slapped her head if she could.

"aww c'mon Haku, you'll admit it one way or another, and I don't want to have to use your weakness against you again" Naruto said, the sly grin that Haku had worn earlier in the day was now on Naruto's face.

"what weakness" Haku asked raising an eyebrow, and regretting it immediately. Naruto clicked his fingers and grinned, sticking his tongue out at the same time, and two Naruto's began to tickle up and down Haku's sides. She bit her lip, and shot him a death glare, but was unable to hold in her laughter.

"I'd say it now, or it gets worse" Naruto sung in a smug tone.

"Nehehehe..Never!hehe" Haku managed between her giggles. Naruto grinned again and with another snap of his fingers two Naruto's appeared, and began tickling her under the arms. Haku's laughter intensified. She hated this feeling of no control, and struggled as hard as she could. She'd never remembered being ticklish before, or maybe she had been and nothing had ever tickled her. She tried to take her mind off of it, as thinking about it made the sensations seem worse.

"just say "Naruto is much better then me in every way" and I'll stop" Naruto said, enjoying every moment of it. he knew full well he was going to be slapped so hard afterwards that he would probably lose the power of speech, so he was making the most of it.

"Bite mehehehe!" Haku said, and attempted to break free one more. Naruto laughed, and grabbed her ankle, bringing it forward and forcing Haku to stand on one leg. He stopped the other Naruto's, and took of her sandal and placed a fingertip just over her foot.

"are you suuuuure?" he said and lightly poked her foot. Haku yelped, and decided to give in.

"O.k o.k! Naruto is much better then me in every single way, now lemme go" Haku said pouting and turning on the puppy dog eyes. The Naruto's released her in unison, and she immediately swung her leg back, then straight forward, right into the crotch of the original Naruto. There was silence, then all of the clones winced and disappeared as the Original fell, a look of incomprehensible pain on his face. Haku laid her head on the floor so she was looking eye to eye with Naruto.

"try that again Naruto-kun, and you'll be my human pincushion for a year, o.k? good" Haku said in a sweet, yet entirely EVIL tone. 5 minutes later when Naruto had regained the will to live, they both sat together watching the now setting sun above them.

"so was it worth is, whiskers?" Haku asked. Naruto frowned at his new nickname, then grinned and stared at the sun once more.

"more then you could believe, Gill girl" He replied. Haku was quite surprised. For one, she had forgotten about the two cuts she had on her face, but mostly because Naruto had made a non idiotic come back. Then suddenly she re-called her thoughts of the previous evening. Naruto was a container as well. Haku turned to him.

"Naruto-kun"

"hai?"

"I… well, you know yesterday after you left me by the lake?"

"yeah" Naruto answered looking puzzled.

Haku took a deep breath, and began to explain about everything that had happened on that day, and how she had felt so different today. Naruto looked interested but around half way through the story he looked very hurt. When Haku finally finished, the sun had set, and Naruto stood up.

"I know we were joking around earlier" Naruto said in a voice that matched the one he had used when he first told her about finding out he was the kyuubi's container. "but to joke about something so serious…you were the only person I told…I thought you were nice as well" Haku felt a cold shiver run through her body. He thought she was joking?

"Naruto-kun, I-" Haku started, but was interrupted.

"Save it" Naruto replied coolly, and leapt into the tree Haku had originally been in. she could see there were a few tears sliding down his face even from a distance. He shook his head, and gave her a hurt look before leaping away. It was just a misunderstanding, but he was already gone before Haku could explain.

Haku sat there for several minutes, and then pulled her knees up to her chest and she began to cry silently. The sky above Konoha began to get cloudy, and as Haku began to make her way home, snow flakes began to fall.

A/N: I'm really really sorry for forgetting about this fic. My old comp died long ago, and I was computerless for a few months, so I wasn't able to continue.by the time I got my new one, I had forgotten about my fic. I hope to get another chapter up this month since I have my easter hols soon. Once again sorry, and as always, R&R


End file.
